love square
by animated freak
Summary: love square ? sakura loves eriol, eriol loves tomoyo, tomoyo loves syaoran and syaoran loves sakura, wat will happen, u gotta read if u wanna no, rr n no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Heya guys, I'm back with a new fanfic, since no-body gave me any reviews on my last story, I thought I should just make a new one (hehehe, if I got at least 2 reviews I'll continue it, lol), hehehe, don't 4get 2 RR and no flames! Lol, so yeh, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Sakura's p.o.v  
  
I was sitting in class, we had a substitute, my really good friend Chiharu sat next to me, she was yelling across the room to Rita, my other friend. I would usually join in but Eriol Hiiragizawa was sitting in front of me, I don't want to destroy his ear drums.  
  
He is so cute, I liked him since December last year, which isn't that long coz today is the 12 of February. He looks so cute with those glasses. I wish I was his girlfriend, that would be so cool! His still single, it's very hard to believe that someone has cute has him doesn't have a girlfriend yet, I wonder if he likes me.  
  
I hadn't noticed but someone had chucked paper at my head and it bounced off hitting Eriol. He turned around and I jumped, he just smiled at me and threw it in the middle of my forehead and turned back around. Whoa... that was scary, and he threw it in the middle of my fore head, damnit! I should have thrown it back! No-one throws paper at me unless I throw it back.  
  
'Um... Sakura...' I heard Chiharu say. I looked at her and noticed I was standing up, with my fist in the air, close to my chest, like I do when I'm thinking of victory or feel superior. 'Huh? Oops,' I said quickly sitting down. How embarrassing, I hope no one saw me but I just remembered that Syaoran and Tomoyo were behind me, how embarrassing.  
  
Tomoyo used to be my best friend, but then she started hanging around with Syaoran so after that we never talked to each other. She never lets him go, and gets so jealous whenever girls talk to him or when he talks to girls, poor guy.  
  
Syaoran's p.o.v  
  
Wow, I always love it when Sakura does her "victory pose." It's so cute. Damnit, Tomoyo is hugging my arm again, why can't she ever leave me alone, she's getting really annoying even when I tell her not to, she thinks it's a joke.  
  
I like it better when she was Sakura's friend, she talked to me yeah, but she didn't sit next to me every lesson and didn't hug my arm forever. Hmmmm... sweet Sakura. So cute, so pretty, so lovely and so sweet. I wish you were mine. I would be the happiest guy in the world and I'll treat you real good  
  
Sakura had just bent over and I saw Eriol's head. I hadn't talked to him for the whole day and his like one of my best friends. I chucked paper at his head, lucky Sakura hadn't lifted up her head, I could have messed up her prefect hair.  
  
Eriol turned around and looked straight at me and waved. He turned back around. Since Tomoyo has been hanging around me, Eriol has been acting a little bit weird. We don' talk has much has before, maybe because of Tomoyo. Damnit, she's ruining my life. I want to tell her but I don't want to hurt her feelings, but even if I tell her, she'll think it's a joke.  
  
Eriol had turned back around. I saw this because Sakura got out of her chair and walked over to Rita and Naoko. He threw the paper back and told me to read it. Tomoyo's head on lying on my arm; her eyes were closed so I could read it. It read:  
  
Meet me at the toilets  
  
I looked at him confused with one eye brow raised. He just laughed.  
  
Eriol's p.o.v  
  
I laughed; he must have thought it was something else. I turned back around, still smiling and rote on another piece of paper lying on my desk: I need to talk to you, it's important, and it's nothing bad. I threw it back to him and watched him read it. He looked up and nodded with a smile. I hadn't talked to Syaoran in a while, Tomoyo's always with him, and I always feel stupid around them.  
  
The paper must have belonged to Yamazaki because he was looking everywhere on the desk and on the floor. He even turned around to see if Chiharu look it when he left his seat. Chiharu told him to turn back around and not to be so stupid. I saw Sakura smiling, I have to admit she does have pretty eyes but Tomoyo is the only girl for me.  
  
I had a crush on her since year seven, she is so cute. I'll admit that I am jealous of Syaoran, but he doesn't seem to enjoy her company, I can't really believe that. His always complaining bout her for the first 5 minutes when we talk, then he talks bout something else.  
  
I would love to be Syaoran. I would always stare at the two, dreaming that I was Syaoran. That would be heaven. The bell rang and everyone ran outside, except for Sakura, who always waited for everyone to go out first, and Syaoran and Tomoyo. He was having trouble putting his stuff in his bag because Tomoyo was still hugging his arms, making it hard for him to move around.  
  
Syaoron's p.o.v  
  
I finally got away from Tomoyo. I went into the guys toilets. Eriol was waiting for me there. 'Hey Syaoran...' I cut him off, 'Hurry!' If Tomoyo wasn't with me, she knew I was in the toilet and would usually ask a guy to come in and see if I was there. I grabbed Eriol hand and brought him to the last cubicle.  
  
No-one ever went in that one because there was a window there, and it wasn't the blurry one, it was clear, so you could see straight through it. No one felt comfortable in there. I noticed there was a guy looking at us two.  
  
Eriol had winked at the guy just before he went into the cubicle and laughed at the guy's expression. While I opened the window Eriol went back out and told he guy that we were just going out the window. The guy laughed too, I dunno why though, Eriol is always making jokes bout something.  
  
Once I opened the window I told Eriol to come. He said bye to the guy and closed the door. We both went out the window and walked a bit away, just in case one of the guys over heard us. 'So what did you want to tell me?' I asked. 'Well... nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you,' said Eriol, laughing. I was bout to fall over. It was a good thing he brought me out here, I got away from Tomoyo, and I also felt bad that we hadn't talked for ages. We sat down, talked, joked around like we used to, good times they were.  
  
Tomoyo's p.o.v  
  
Damnit! Syaoran has run away again. His not at the toilets coz I asked this guy to check for me. I hate it when he leaves me all alone; I look like I have no friends. Which reminds me, what happened to my group? We don't talk to each other, and what happened to Sakura, we used to be best friends, now she doesn't even talk to me.  
  
She's changed a lot, she's more snobby now, and I don't understand why she doesn't talk to me. She's WAS the only girl I would like Syaoran to talk to, I can always trust her, well I could trust her. The other girls are so skanky, and I know they're jealous of me and Syaoran.  
  
We're not a couple yet; well that's what Syaoran says. Maybe his afraid of commitment or maybe he likes another girl! Huh!?! No way! That's can't be it, he loves me, does he? He has never said it to me! Wait! What am I saying, I know he loves me, we are like the happiest couple... well not yet a couple, but everyone thinks me are.  
  
Sakura's p.o.v  
  
I saw Syaoran and Eriol coming out of the toilet window, I was playing basket ball at the time I saw them. They often do that. Eriol is a great friend; he helps Syaoran get away from Tomoyo. Poor Tomoyo, she's all alone, I would like to talk to her, but she's always telling off girls when they talked to Syaoran when she's around, I don't want her to tell me off, and it'll be embarrassing.  
  
The bad thing bout Eriol and Syaoran avoiding Tomoyo is that Eriol was supposed to be playing Basketball. The guys all consider me has a "mate". Lol, that always makes me laugh when they call me that. My friends Chiharu, Naoko and Rita enjoy watching me play basketball; they always like to match me with one of my "mates." I think that's cute, but it'll never happen, I'll admit, I didn't have a crush on some of my "mates" but you can't blame me, they're really cute.  
  
I felt the ball hit my head. I turned around and saw Miguel laughing at me. I picked up the ball and through it at him. It knocked him over and everyone laughed at him. I put out my hand to help him up and he smiled and took it. Miguel is my best "mate" we do nearly everything together.  
  
Sounds like we make a cute couple right? Well... when we were small we were a couple, two little kids in love. That was really cute, I still remember that, but I dunno why we had broke up, I think we had a big fight then we just considered each other has friends, we haven't talked bout the couple thingy since, but I know he still thinks bout it. But we both like other people now, hehehe, Eriol is so cute and Miguel likes Chiharu. Lol, I think that's really cute.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
So how do you like my fanfic, RR and no flames k ^_~ chapt 2 comin .... sumtym this year, lol byez 


	2. valentines day

Hey, thanks 4 the review, this chapter is very long, so yeah, enjoy:  
  
Sakura's p.o.v  
  
Its Valentines Day today, it's so cute, you can already see people coming into school with roses. For me, well, I bought myself one, the other years I hadn't gotten one, maybe this year I might get one from Eriol! Wow! What a sweetie! I was looking around then Miguel ran up to me with the hugest smile on his face.  
  
'Hey,' he said. 'Hey, how are you?' I asked, smiling back at him. 'Yeah, alright... has Chiharu came yet?' he was looking around, with a little blush on his face. 'Yeah, she went with Naoko to the canteen, why?' I knew he was up to something. 'Well, I was thinking of putting a card in her locker, and a rose too,' said Miguel, smiling and gave me a wink. I always loved it when Miguel was smiling, it made me very happy. And when he winks, that's always the cutest thing. 'Cute!' I said, smiling. Miguel was just bout to say something then Eriol came.  
  
Eriol p.o.v  
  
I had been looking for Miguel everywhere; he always seems to be hanging around with Sakura. Maybe there is something going around between the two. 'Hey.' 'Oh hey Eriol, did ya wanna go to the basketball court?' asked Miguel. 'Yeah sure,' I replied. 'See ya Sakura,' said Miguel waving to her has he walked away. She looked like she was running to school or something like that because her face was red.  
  
I had bought Tomoyo a rose for Valentines Day, she's going to be so surprised, and it's from a secret admirer. I wonder if she hangs on Syaoran to try and make me jealous, wow, what a girl.  
  
Tomoyo's p.o.v  
  
I went to homeroom and sat down by myself, has usual. I had always wished that Syaoran had changed to my homeroom. Sakura was with Chiharu. They were laughing bout something. I used to be laughing with them, they would usually smile at me and I would smile back. I wish I we still talking, I kinda missed them.  
  
I was surprised that they actually came up to me too talk. 'Wow, we haven't spoken in ages, your always with Syaoran,' said Chiharu. Sounds like she's jealous! 'I know, you should come hang with us sometime,' said Sakura. She's always nice, I was wrong about her being a snob. 'Yeah, maybe tomorrow, I wanna spend today with Syaoran,' said I said smiling. It's Valentines Day and I want to spend it with Syaoran, I bet his planned something special for me.  
  
Anyway, the girl with the roses came around, she gave me one, I was so happy. I read the card, it was so sweet: You're the only one for me, from a secret admirer. Wow! Syaoran must be really shy; I can't believe he couldn't even say it was him. What a sweet pie. The girl came back again with a bunch of roses and said 'These are for you?'  
  
'Whoa...' said Chiharu. We both couldn't believe how many she got. 'Who are they from?' asked Chiharu. Sakura pick up a rose at a time and read the message on the card, every time she read one she would laugh. It looked like she had bout 15. 'So who are they from?' I asked. I couldn't believe how many roses my best friend err Sakura got. 'They're from my "Mates,"' she said with a laugh. 'Your mates?' I asked. 'Yeah, they're the dudes I play basketball with!' said Sakura smiling. The girl with the roses came back again, 'And this one is for you too.' Sakura read the message, 'Wow! This is from a secret admirer!' 'Wow, a secret admirer aye? I wonder who it could be?' I said nudging her. Sakura just laughed.  
  
Syaoran's p.o.v  
  
Its class time now, for some reason Tomoyo is thanking me for a rose she got. I sent my rose to Sakura, Tomoyo is going crazy. I wish there was a way I could spend more time with Sakura. That'll be the best! Sakura had just walked through the door and I noticed she was carrying a bunch of roses! Huh? I can't believe it; there other guys out there that like her too! I've got competition! Damnit! I wanna win her heart, some way or another!  
  
'She's got a lot of roses,' said Tomoyo smiling. She must have seen that I was starring at Sakura, 'Yeah, I wonder who they are from?' 'They're from her mates, the guys that play basketball with her, ad she got one from a secret admirer,' Tomoyo told me. Huh? I can't believe it! My friends sent her roses without telling me, traders! Well I'm not exactly her "mate" at least she got the rose from me.  
  
Eriol's p.o.v  
  
Wow! I can't believe how many roses Sakura got, they must be from her friends. And I can't believe that Tomoyo thinks that Syaoran gave her that rose! Damnit I should have rote my name on it! There goes $3:50 wasted, what am I saying has long has Tomoyo is happy... that's all I can say.  
  
I noticed that Miguel seems to be blushing around Sakura. OOOOOooooooo, I get it, Miguel is the one who had the idea of giving Sakura the roses so he wouldn't feel embarrassed... or something like that. Whoa... his actually leaning over and giving her a kiss... oh... it's just a peck on the check, hahaha, I caught you this time Miguel. I bet he wanted to do that for ages.  
  
'Are you jealous?' teased Yamazaki. 'What?! No way! I think they make a great couple,' I told him. There was no-way I was going to fall in love with Sakura, she's cute and all, but she's not my type. 'And plus Syaoran likes her,' Yamazaki added. I let out this great laugh. Syaoran, in love with Sakura, wow!  
  
I had noticed that everyone was starting at me, I pretended to cough and I stop. How embarrassing was that, I bet Tomoyo think I'm a hyena. Stupid laugh, but I still find it funny that Syaoran likes her, I should ask him about it. Poor Tomoyo, well I'm always here for you Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura p.o.v  
  
Its recess now and I've been walking around with Miguel; well he was just dragging me to my locker. We hide behind the corridor sort of thing, to get to the counsellor; it was very small, but still good. Miguel had put a rose in Chiharu's locker. 'Look, she's coming,' said Miguel. Our head popping out from behind the wall watching Chiharu go to her locker. She picked up some of her books and put it in her bag. She picked up the rose and read the message. You could tell Miguel was really happy coz he was pulling on my shirt.  
  
The weird thing was that after she read the message, she threw it on the floor and squashed it with her foot. Miguel Had fell over and brought me down with him because he was still holding onto me. Chiharu came over to see what happened and had a shocked look on her face, I would too if I saw my friend lying on top of a guy.  
  
'Um... Sakura... maybe you should get a room,' said Chiharu. 'Huh?' I said shocked. Miguel was just lying on the floor, trying to admire Chiharu shoes. 'It's not what you think!' I tried to explain. 'That's what they all say,' said Chiharu. She sounded like she was mad. She turned around and walked away. 'Wait! Chiharu!' I called out, but she just walked down the stairs.  
  
I put my head down. Both of us felt really bad. Miguel picked up my head and sat down and put my head on his lap. Poor guy, maybe his heart is broken. 'Come on Sakura, let's go, we can't stay here all day,' he said. I lift up my head and looked at him. 'I'm sorry,' I told him looking at the ground. I was full of shame, I couldn't look at his face, this was partly my fault.  
  
We both got up and walked down the stairs. 'You know, maybe you should give Eriol a rose,' said Miguel with a smile. 'Huh? No way!' I said. 'Come on, I gave Chiharu a rose, why don't you give him a rose,' said Miguel. 'But you wanted to,' I said. 'Come on,' said Miguel. I looked through the bunch of roses I had and picked out the one I bought for myself. I took off the card and gave it too Miguel. Eriol was coming with my other "mates." 'I'll give it too him now,' said Miguel. I nodded and ran off to Naoko, Rita and Chiharu. I didn't want to look back.  
  
Eriol's p.o.v  
  
Miguel had came up to me with a big smile on his face and was holding a rose. I had seen him walking around with Sakura, so maybe that's it. 'Hey, Sakura wanted me to give this too you,' said Miguel smiling.. I was shocked, why would Sakura want to give me a rose, that means, she likes me?! Whoa.... It's unbelievable. Miguel gave me the rose; his smile seemed to be swept away, and so did everyone in the group.  
  
'Uh, thanks?' I didn't know what to say. I was still shocked. I just put the rose in my bag and walked away with my friends. Miguel looked pretty down. And I was still shocked. This period I had visual arts and she also had visual arts, but was next door. I couldn't concentrate properly that period, all I could think bout was Sakura, and not in a loving way. Has I said before, she's not my type, yet I couldn't get her out of my mind.  
  
On a sheet we were supposed to write our name, instead I wrote Sakura Kinomoto. Miguel laughed at me and I told him to shut up. This happened to me before, so I thought I should just keep thinking bout her instead of strain my brain not too.  
  
Tomoyo's p.o.v  
  
Well, I got to spend recess with Syaoran, isn't that cool, I got the same Electives has Syaoran, so we could be together, but... for the photograph course I wasn't with Syaoran, luckily its visual arts. There are only two V.A class rooms; I'm with Syaoran, Sakura and Rita. In the other class are Naoko and Eriol.  
  
Well I'm a pretty good artist, so in this subject, I'm pretty busy so I don't hug Syaoran has much. Sakura and Rita had sat on my table because the other people took hers. 'Hey, you don't mind us sitting here, do you?' she asked. 'No way,' I told them smiling. Sakura sat next to Syaoran, and Rita sat next to me. Syaoran's face went a bit red, I guess his hot, it's is a pretty hot day anyway. I put my hand up and asked if we could put the air con on. This V.A class is lucky we have an air con instead of fans, the fans always blows the sheets away, and recks the paper.  
  
We started to draw a picture. It could be anything. The first lesson was all quiet, because we had a second period the teacher tell us talk quietly. 'Wow! Syaoran that looks great!' said Sakura smiling at his picture. She had stars in her eyes, she must admire his work. 'It's not that great,' said Syaoran blushing. It was nice to see them talking. 'That's true,' said Sakura, I was a bit shocked by this, then she said, 'it's fabulous!' I'm so proud of my Syaoran.  
  
'You really think so?' he asked looking at his picture. 'Yeah, it's better than mine,' said Sakura. Syaoran looked at her painting, his eyes filled with stars. 'Wow! That's amazing!' he said, he kinda acted a bit nervous and asked 'Could I.... may I.... would you... could you... let me photo copy the picture?' I was feeling little bit jealous, well, very jealous. 'Yeah, sure, has long has I can photo copy yours,' said Sakura with a smile. Syaoran smiled back nodding. I couldn't believe it, he never smiled at me! That is so unfair, stupid Syaoran!  
  
'What do you think about mine?' I asked, showing them my picture proudly, eye closed. 'Wow! It's great,' said... Rita. Huh? I looked and saw Syaoran and Sakura still talking bout their picture! I was so jealous, his talking to her when his supposed to my admiring my painting! 'Thanks, your picture is pretty cool too,' I said to Rita smiling. Rita and I started to talk about art, while Sakura and Syaoran were talking to each other.  
  
Syaoran p.o.v  
  
After class Sakura and I went to the library to photocopy the pictures. I was really happy bout this, I have finally talked to Sakura, and she's actually giving me something! Today is my lucky day! She even wrote a little message on the paper! How cool is that! It's like my dream come true, well my dream is to be with Sakura, but this is close enough, for now. After we went to the basket ball court. After that, we hadn't talked to each other. Eriol was giving me these weird looks, he looked kinda sad though.  
  
Why did Chiharu chuck the rose? Will Eriol ever fall for Sakura? Will something Happen between Sakura and Syaoran? What will happen to the jealous Tomoyo? All your questions will be answered in the next chapter or towards the end...  
  
So how did you like it? It's kinda long, I know, lol, sorry bout that, so remember to rr and no flames okay, see ya. 


	3. meiling

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, so read on and enjoy:  
  
Sakura's p.o.v  
  
It was Early in the morning and Miguel had caught up with me. 'Hey Sakura,' he said. 'Hey, um... what did Eriol say?' I asked, I was really nervous and scared. 'Bout what?' said Miguel. I could tell it was bad coz it seemed like Miguel was covering it up. 'What did he say bout the rose?' I said again. 'Oh.. the rose.. well.. uh,' said Miguel scratching his head. I could tell it was really bad, but I wanted to know just incase, 'You can tell me the truth, I'll be okay.' Miguel gave me a smile, when he opened his mouth the smile washed away, and the words that came out of his mouth has cold, like storm in the sea, 'Well, he didn't looked too please when I gave it to him.'  
  
I knew it, I could tell coz during yesterday's basketball match he couldn't even look at me. Oh well, I guess something's weren't meant to be. 'Sakura, say something!' said Miguel grabbing my shoulders. I looked in his eyes and could tell he was concerned. 'Yeah?' I didn't know what to say. Miguel slowly let one hand off my shoulder and asked 'You're going to be okay, right?' I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Miguel just hugged me and said 'It'll be alright.'  
  
We walked to school, didn't feel so good. I didn't want to show my face in front of Eriol, but he was in nearly all my classes. Miguel told me to be strong. He knew how much I liked Eriol because He was the only thing I would talk bout. My friends are probably happy I haven't said a word bout him. For some reason, I got a feeling he likes me, maybe that's just want I wish.  
  
Tomoyo's p.o.v  
  
Its homeroom and Sakura and Chiharu sat with me. 'So how was your day with Syaoran?' asked Chiharu smiling. 'Well, Syaoran was busy that arvo, so instead were going to get some ice-cream tomorrow!' I said excited. 'Wow, sounds like fun!' said Chiharu. I had noticed that Sakura was a bit down.  
  
'What's up with you, Sakura?' I asked. 'Hmm... oh, nothing much,' Sakura sighed. 'Something happened yesterday,' said Chiharu looking at Sakura. 'What happened?' I asked concerned. 'I'd rather not talk bout it,' she said. 'That's okay, did you end up getting a rose yesterday?' I asked Chiharu.  
  
'Yeah,' she said looking at Sakura. Sakura didn't look to comfortable. 'Really!? Who was it from?' I asked. 'Uh... dunno, from some secret admirer,' she said, 'I hate them, if a person likes someone they should they them face to face or keep it to themselves!'  
  
Sakura's face lit up and asked 'really?!' 'Yeah, I think they're stupid!' said Chiharu, one hand on her hip. Sakura jumped and gave Chiharu a hug. We were both a bit confused about this; she was repeating the word "Thank you" over and over again.  
  
Eriol's p.o.v  
  
It was the first class of the day and I was already bored. Yamazaki told me there would be a new student coming today. I hope it's not a boy; he might try to hit on Tomoyo! I'll never have a chance. She's too beautiful for me; I'm probably invisible to her. The only guy she actually sees is just Syaoran.  
  
'Shut up!' yelled the teacher. The room became silent. 'I've got good news for all of you,' said the teacher, sitting down at her desk, 'You've got a student in your class, please welcome Meiling Li.' The girl walked into the room, she was Syaoran cousin, I had seen her before in a photo He showed me. 'Hey guys, hey Syaoran!' she said and she ran up to him  
  
Syaoran's p.o.v  
  
My cousin ran up to the desk. 'Hey, who's this girl?' she asked smiling. I could tell Tomoyo was a bit jealous. 'I'm Tomoyo,' she said. 'You're Tomoyo,' Meiling let out a great laugh, I sank into my seat, I knew this wasn't good, 'Do you have problem?' asked Tomoyo. 'Hell yeah I do, you should get off Syaoran, he doesn't like it when you do it, actually he doesn't even like you.'  
  
Uh-oh, this is gonna get ugly, I wish there was a hole underneath me where I can escape. What is Sakura going to think of me! 'How would you know!' said Tomoyo, angrily, she was giving Meiling death stares. 'He complains about you all the time,' said Meiling. 'Miss, aren't you going to do something?' asked Naoko. 'Nah... I wanna see how this ends,' said the teacher. Naoko just rolled her eyes.  
  
'Syaoran loves me okay! You're just jealous!' said Tomoyo. 'Me jealous,' Meiling laughed, 'Why would I be jealous, Syaoran is my cousin! And you're just a girl who follows him like a dog, get your own life!' 'I have my own life thank you very much, and I'm going to spend it with Syaoran!' Yelled Tomoyo. Awwww man, this is gonna get really ugly.  
  
Sakura's p.o.v  
  
'Syaoran doesn't even like you; he doesn't even want to sit next to you! The only reason why is because your always hogging him!' said Meiling. She had a point there, I mean, I like Tomoyo yeah, but she's spending way to much time with a guy that doesn't even like her. Poor guy, if I was in his situation I would feel like running away.  
  
'I'm not hogging him! I'm spending time with him,' said Tomoyo. 'Tell her Syaoran,' Meiling said to him, 'tell her what you always tell me.' 'Huh!?!' said Syaoran shocked. Poor guy. He was looking at the both of them, not knowing what to say. I just remember, 'Syaoran, we have to go to the visual arts class.'  
  
'Huh? Oh yeah,' said Syaoran quickly packing up his stuff and ran out the door. 'And who are you?!' asked Meiling angrily, she was giving me a death stare which freaked me out. 'Huh?! Oh, uh... I'm Sakura,' I said standing up and putting my stuff in my bag. 'Wow! You're Sakura!' said Meiling excited. 'Uh... yeah,' I said ^^;, 'I gotta go, I'll see ya later...'  
  
I walked out of class a bit shocked. Syaoran was waiting for me outside the door. 'Oh man, thanks a lot,' he said going red. He must have been embarrassed. 'No problem, c'mon, we gotta go,' I said. We had to go help miss for the two periods, we volunteered to help clean the place because she said there was important people coming, but I think she's couldn't be bothered cleaning the place up herself.  
  
Tomoyo p.o.v  
  
I can't believe that Meiling said that bout me! She's doesn't even know me! And the part about Syaoran, I know that's not true, but... she's his cousin and he tells her everything. No way! He must be talking bout another Tomoyo, huh!?! Is there another Tomoyo that he likes better! His cheating on me! No way, this is not true! I'll just asked him bout it during recess.  
  
Anyway, since Syaoran complemented Sakura on her art work they've been acting like best friends, you know, getting each out of tight situations. She did that yesterday when Syaoran had forgotten to bring his P.E pants, and if the teacher found out he'll get an afternoon detention, so Sakura let him borrow her pants because she had brought both her pants and shorts.  
  
I could have done that if I brought both! Why am I jealous, I know Syaoran doesn't like Sakura, he likes me! Anyway his going to take me to get some ice cream tomorrow, that'll be so fun, maybe we could share the same milkshake! How cute would that be.  
  
The teacher gave us some work to do, I was going to put my head on Syaoran but... *bang* my head hit the table. Everyone laughed, that was so embarrassing and it hurt too. 'Are you okay, Tomoyo?' asked a nice sweet voice. I turned around and saw Eriol sitting on the table that was next to mine. 'Uh? Yeah, my head hurts a bit,' I said, going red, how embarrassing, and I thought he would laugh. What a nice kid.  
  
Eriol's p.o.v  
  
It was recess, I wished classed never end because Tomoyo said I could sit next to her! That was the best man, we hardly got any work done and we talked through the double period! She laughed at all my jokes and everything, I wish that could never end.  
  
Syaoran came up to me and said 'Hey.' 'Hey, where were you?' I asked. 'I was at the performing arts block, with Sakura!' he replied blushing. 'Do you like Sakura?' I asked. 'Whaaa...!!!' he said taking a step back, his face went red like a tomato. 'It's a bit obvious now,' I told him. Syaoran sighed and said with a smile (^^;) 'It is aye.' 'Since when did you like her,' I asked. 'Uh... I think the started of last year,' he said scratching his head.  
  
I didn't want to tell him that Sakura liked me, it'll break his heart. 'Who do you like?' he asked. 'Whaaa...!!!' I said taking a step back. He just laughed, 'C'mon, you can tell me, I'm like you're best friend.' I started fiddling with my hands, with my head down, going bright red I told him, 'It's Tomoyo!' Syaoran let out a great laugh, 'Tomoyo, that's funny man!' Syaoran even fell to the ground laughing. I felt so embarrassed  
  
Later he got up and dusted him self and asked 'Why would you like her?' 'She's so beautiful, she's so kind and sweet, and everything, but... she's always hanging off you,' I said tapping my index finger together. 'You can have her,' said Syaoran. 'Huh? But she like you,' I told him. 'And I like Sakura, c'mon, I think you'll make a great couple,' he said, 'hey, that reminds me, Tomoyo and I are going out to get some ice-cream tomorrow, do you wanna come?' 'Uh... yeah sure,' I said. Syaoran gave me I noogie saying 'Mr. Macho man!'  
  
Sakura's p.o.v  
  
Meiling had come in our group, she's a really great person, and she's so funny and outgoing. I think it'll be mad to have a sister like her, instead I've got a stupid older brother! His going out with Eriol's sister Naruku (lolz). She's really pretty, I wonder if Eriol and I will ever become a couple.  
  
'Don't count on it.' 'Huh?' I said. 'Syaoran will never get with Tomoyo,' said Meiling, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Whoa... I thought she was talking about me and Eriol. What am I thinking, he doesn't even like me, he still hasn't said one word to me yet and his trying to avoid me! What a dickhead! Uh... sorry Eriol.  
  
I found out that Meiling is in all my classes, how cool is that! Meiling could be like my new best friend! I wonder what happened to Tomoyo. I saw Syaoran walking around with Eriol but I didn't see Tomoyo. I wonder what happened to her, she might be at the canteen line, and it looks pretty long.  
  
That reminds me, Syaoran had invited me to get some ice-cream tomorrow with Tomoyo! I really looking forward to it, but before I go I have to buy some chocolates for Yutito because his coming over. It's his birthday and Touya made a surprise party at my house for him!  
  
Syaoran's p.o.v  
  
Everyone went inside the classroom and I noticed Tomoyo wasn't in class. 'Hey Syaoran, where's Tomoyo?' Sakura asked, sitting at the desk in front of me. 'Uh... I dunno,' I said blushing. 'I didn't see her during recess,' said Sakura. 'Me neither,' I said looking around, my face was red has a tomato. 'Hey, can I sit next to you,' Sakura asked, 'Chiharu went to counselling with Rita and Naoko.' 'Uh... yeah, if you want,' I told her. 'Thanks,' she said smiling, She pulled out a chair and was about to sit down when Tomoyo burst into the room.  
  
She looked like she ran all the way here. She ran to our table and yelled at Sakura, 'Hey! You don't sit here! Get out of my sit and off my boy!' 'Huh? But I wasn't on your boy...' said Sakura sounding a bit lost. 'I saw you two in the visual arts block! You were hugging Syaoran! You stupid boyfriend snatcher!' Yelled Tomoyo, she looked like she was going to cry.  
  
'Way to go, Sakura,' cheered Yamazaki. I felt like laughing when he said that, it looked like Sakura wanted to laugh too. 'Shut up Yamazaki!' snapped Tomoyo. Yamazaki went red in the face and Sakura said 'I wasn't hugging Syaoran, I just slipped and he caught me.'  
  
I remember that, Sakura was mopping and sipped on the floor and I caught her. It was a bit of an awkward moment though. I was staring into Sakura's eyes, which was really cute, then I asked her to get some ice cream. But I don't know what Tomoyo is talking bout and she shouldn't put Sakura down like that! 'Yeah right, you think I'm that dumb!' said Tomoyo. I do. 'No, but it's the truth Tomoyo!'  
  
Tomoyo's p.o.v  
  
There was a tone in Sakura's voice that made me believe her. 'Hey! You girls, go sort your problems outside! Go!' yelled the teacher. We both left the science room and sat on the bench. The wind was blowing our hair and it went completely silent. 'What you saw was a mistake, I swear I just sipped and he caught me! Nothing is going on between us,' said Sakura, she had tears in her eyes, I know she would never break our friendship.  
  
'Promise me, promise you'll never get involved with Syaoran,' I said, I couldn't imagine Syaoran with another girl, I'll just die. 'I promise you I'll never get involved with Syaoran,' said Sakura. Sakura never breaks her promises. I gave Sakura a hug and said 'Thank you.'  
  
We both walked back into the room. Sakura sat next to Meiling who seemed pretty angry but I don't know what about. She was telling Sakura off. I wonder why? Anyway, I'm back with Syaoran. He doesn't want to say a word to me, he seems a bit upset, but I did embarrass him in front of the class.  
  
So what do you think of this chapter ? Sorry if it's a bit long, lolz, remember to rr and no flames k, cya soon. 


	4. fing in love again

Hey guys, heres a new chapter to read, lolz, thanks for the review, very appreciated, well enjoy:  
  
Sakura's p.o.v  
  
In the morning Miguel had caught up to me. 'Hey, hows my best mate going?' he asked hugging me. I was really happy. 'I'm great thanks,' I said smiling. 'You're happy today,' he said. 'Yeah, guess what,' I was really excited; 'You know how you gave Chiharu a rose, the only reason why she squashed it because she doesn't like secret admirers.' 'And?' he asked me. 'I think if you tell her that it was you who sent the rose you might have a chance,' I told him.  
  
The expression on his face was happy but unbelievable. 'So...' I had to break the silence. 'So what?' he asked. We stopped at the drive way to let the teacher go through. 'So are you going to tell her?' I asked. 'I dunno Sakura,' he started, walking across. 'Come on Miguel,' I said. 'Fine, but you better be there,' said Miguel smiling. 'Yep, I wouldn't miss it for anything!' I told him.  
  
I was really happy for him, I hope it goes well. We walked through the school gates. Miguel said bye to me has he walked to Eriol. Eriol still didn't even look at me; I'm like a disease to him. I feel really bad. And I know I have no chance now, because if he did like me, he would have said something!  
  
Syaoran p.o.v  
  
It's the first period and Tomoyo can't shut up bout this afternoon. 'Wow, it's going to be so cool and we are going to have so much fun,' that's what she says. Oh crap, I forgot to tell her bout Eriol and Sakura. 'Oh yeah, I had invited Eriol and Sakura to come with us,' I told her.  
  
'What!?! But Syaoran...' she said, 'You said we could spend time together.' 'I never said that,' I said. Tomoyo gave me a death stare and I quickly said, 'It'll be more fun with the four of us.' 'Why didn't you invite your cousin instead of Sakura!' she said angrily. I thought she was over the Sakura thing. Meiling told me that Sakura had promised Tomoyo that she'll never go out with me, but I think Meiling is lying. 'You two don't get along,' I said looking out the window.  
  
'We could have got to know each more today,' said Tomoyo. 'What's so bad about inviting Sakura?' I asked. Tomoyo just went silent, she had no answer. 'You seem to like the idea of Eriol coming but not Sakura, what's up with that?' I asked, I was trying to make her feel bad and I did because I could tell by the expression on her face.  
  
Tomoyo's p.o.v  
  
I have to admit, I don't like the idea of Sakura coming with us, she might steal all the spotlight and might break the promise she made! I'm so jealous of all the time Syaoran's spending with Sakura! His paying more attention to her than me. 'I just think it would have been better if Meiling had come,' I lied. I hated Meiling.  
  
'And plus I would never go anywhere with you,' said Meiling, sitting at the table in front of us. I just felt like punching her in the face. 'Why would I take you anywhere with me?' I asked. 'Because you're Jealous of Sakura!' said Meiling. 'Whaaaaaa.....!?!' Syaoran and I said, we were both shocked by this.  
  
'Huh?' said Sakura turning around. We both went red and said 'Hello Sakura!' 'Hey... uh... did you say my name?' she asked. 'Yeah, I was just saying that...' Syaoran and I shut her mouth before she said anything else. 'It's great that you're coming with us to get some ice cream,' I said. 'Sorry if I'm intruding,' Sakura said sweetly. Syaoran looked more relax and Meiling pushed our hands off her mouth. 'Well actually...' Meiling stopped me from talking and she said 'No way, it'll be great to have you!' Sakura just smiled back.  
  
I can't believe Sakura, she's acting like she's everything! She's taking my place in everything! She better not take Syaoran off me! Or else! What am I worried about, Syaoran will never fall for Sakura, he loves me, does he? He hasn't said it to me yet! No way! I'm just putting things in my head.  
  
Eriol's p.o.v  
  
I was going to say hello to Tomoyo but I saw her shaking her head. 'Uh... Tomoyo...' I said. She lift up her head and started to blush. 'Huh? Oh my god! I didn't realise what I was doing,' said Tomoyo. 'Coz you're that dumb,' said Meiling. 'Hey! Shut up bitch!' Tomoyo yelled at her. I have never seen Tomoyo act like this before.  
  
Yamazaki had made a cat sound (everyone: ^^;), Tomoyo and Meiling glared at him which scared him off. 'Yamazaki, you're such a baby,' Chiharu said. Sakura laughed really loud, but when she saw my face she stopped. I think she thinks that I hate her, but I don't. I just don't like her the way she likes me. She's a nice kid and all but not my type.  
  
Anyway Tomoyo and Meiling are still fighting... I've never seen Tomoyo like this, it's kinda scary. 'Hey Eriol, what's up?' Syaoran asked me. They stopped and Tomoyo said cheerfully 'Hey Eriol, how's it hanging?' I had a picture in my mind of a monkey hanging on a branch. 'Uh... Eriol, you're starring at me,' said Tomoyo. 'Huh?' I said. I was still picturing the monkey, lolz; I wanna pull its tail, 'Sorry Tomoyo, I got side tracked.' 'What bout me,' said Syaoran. 'Hey?' I said, I think Syaoran was a bit jealous... or he just wanted my attention.  
  
Sakura p.o.v  
  
After school I went to the shops to buy chocolates for Yukito. But you wouldn't believe this! Miguel had told Chiharu the truth and now they are a couple! How cute is that! No wonder she was pissed when she saw us at the counsellor thingy. Anyway I bought Yukito's favourite chocolate, well Yukito loves every chocolate, but I thought I should buy this one for him.  
  
After I had finished paying I walked to the Ice cream place to meet Syaoran and Tomoyo. Meiling said she wasn't coming because she didn't want to be seen with Tomoyo. 'Hey guys!' I said walking. 'Hey Sakura, glad you can make it,' said Syaoran smiling at me, I've got to admit, he is pretty cute!  
  
'Yeah, I got a present for Yukito, his having a party at my house, did you want to come?' I asked sitting down on the cushy seat, wow, so comfortable. 'Sorry, I won't be allowed,' said Syaoran. 'That's alright, how bout you Tomoyo?' I asked. Yukito really wanted Tomoyo to come because they always got along and had so much fun together. 'I'll see,' said Tomoyo. 'Great!' I said happily lifting my arms up *smack*  
  
'Ouch!' 'Huh? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!' I said standing up, I accidentally whacked someone in the face. 'It's okay, I'm alright,' said the guy, he took his hands away from his face and it was.... (drum roll lolz, jokes) Eriol! 'Huh? What are you doing here?' I asked shocked. 'Hey, that's not polite,' said Eriol smiling. 'Huh? Oh sorry,' I said blushing. 'Syaoran invited me to come get some ice cream,' said Eriol.  
  
I was so embarrassed and I can't believe Syaoran never told me. 'Oh, okay, uh... I just forgot, I was supposed to help my brother out,' I just had to get out of there. 'But you're brother is at work,' said Tomoyo. 'His... His coming home early, he wants everything to be prefect,' I lied. I Ran out of the place with everyone starring.  
  
Tomoyo p.o.v  
  
Okay, that was really weird. 'What's up with her?' Syaoran asked. 'Have no idea,' I replied. Eriol sat in Sakura's spot. 'Um... what do you guys want, I'll order it,' I said breaking the silence. 'A Chocolate Sundae please,' said Syaoran so polite, what cutie! 'I'll have the same thanks,' said Eriol, so sweetly. Huh? Eriol, sweetly, what am I thinking. 'Sure,' I said blushing. I quickly went to the counter and ordered it.  
  
That was weird, Eriol sweet... well he is kinda sweet and kinda cute too! What am I saying! I'm in love with Syaoran, not Eriol. 'Can I take your order please?' 'Huh? Uh yeah, Could I please get Two chocolate Sundaes and one Strawberry Sundae please,' I said. 'Yeah sure,' said the girl pressing all these buttons then walking away to get the sundaes. I turned around and leaned on the counter watching Eriol and Syaoran laugh. I wish I had a camera, take a picture of Eriol. I mean Syaoran!  
  
'That'll be $5.90,' said the girl. I gave her the money that was in my wallet, I had forgotten to get the money off Eriol and Syaoran. 'That's $4.10 changes, enjoy,' she said giving me the change and the sundaes. I was walking over there watching them both laugh, what I hadn't realised was there was a sign that read: caution wet floor! I had slipped on the ice cream someone had dropped.  
  
Syaoran's p.o.v  
  
We stopped laughing when we saw Tomoyo fall. Eriol had ran to Tomoyo's aid and asked 'Tomoyo, are you okay?' I stood behind Eriol watching the two. 'Huh?' She said lifting up her head, her face was going red, maybe she was embarrassed or maybe... maybe she likes Eriol! 'Yeah, I'm okay,' she said. Eriol helped her up. Tomoyo had ice cream all over her school uniform.  
  
'Oh man, my mum is going to kill me,' sad Tomoyo looking down. 'Maybe you should go home and get cleaned up, we can have ice cream another time,' Eriol said. I thought that was really cute! Wow, Eriol and Tomoyo, I can just imagine their wedding, I'm the best man, hehehehe, 'You can wear my jumper to cover it up.' Eriol gave her his jumper and she said 'Are you sure, it might be cold outside?' 'It's the middle of spring, it wont be cold,' laughed Eriol. Tomoyo smiled and thanked him for it.  
  
This could end up being a great relationship! Tomoyo put it on and walked out waving to us. 'Wow! I think she likes you,' I said nudging Eriol. Eriol blushed and said 'No way, has if... what are you going to do now?' 'Uh... Do you wanna leave, there's nothing much to do?' I asked. 'Okay,' said Eriol, 'Do you really think she likes me?' I started laughing and gave Eriol a noogie saying 'Funny cunt!'  
  
Eriol's p.o.v  
  
Around 6 o'clock I arrived at Sakura's house. Sakura was in the kitchen cooking, Yukito always loved Sakura's cooking. Everyone hide somewhere (except for Sakura who was still in the kitchen) and we all waited for Yukito to come through the door.  
  
It was 6:30 and everyone was still waiting. 'Where could he be?' asked Touya. 'He should be coming soon,' said Naruku. Someone knocked on the door and opened it. 'Hey, is anyone home,' said Yukito. Everyone jumped out of there hiding places, jumped up and yelled surprise! You could tell the Yukito got scared because he screamed like a little girl! You could here Sakura's laugh from the kitchen, lolz. 'You guys scared me,' said Yukito breathing deeply. 'We wanted to surprise you on your 18th birthday!' said Naruku hugging Yukito. 'Uh thanks guys,' said Yukito smiling.  
  
After a while, everyone body ate, and there was no alcohol (Awwwww... lolz). I saw Sakura; I just had to talk to her, 'Hey Sakura.' Sakura spit her drink out; lucky the back door was opened. 'Are you okay?' I asked, softly tapping her back. 'Uh... yeah, you just scared me a little, that's all,' she trying to get comfortable.  
  
'About today, when you left the ice cream place...' I said. 'Yeah, sorry, I had to leave early,' she said looking down at the floor. 'We both know that Touya was over my house with Naruku,' I said. Sakura had a shocked face. 'Oh man,' she said, her back sliding down the wall, 'You must think I'm a dickhead aye?' 'No, not really,' I said laughing. I gave her my hand and helped her up.  
  
Sakura's p.o.v  
  
When I got up I starred at him smiling and blushed. 'Uh... thanks for the rose, it was really nice,' said Eriol. Oh my god! So he did like the rose! Wow, I am so happy! And speechless too (^_~). 'You got a streamer in your hair,' said Eriol. 'Huh? Really,' I said trying to look up and find it. 'Here, let me,' said Eriol, he took the streamer out of my hair, carefully and gently, wow, what a gentleman!  
  
'Thanks,' I said blushing; I was wondering if this was a dream or something. But it was real and I was loving it. I had the time of my life. Eriol had joked around a bit and it was so cool! 'Hey Sakura, your friend is here,' said Touya, he brought Tomoyo inside the room. 'Oh hey Tomoyo, you made it,' I said walking up to her.  
  
'Yeah, I wouldn't miss Yukito's party,' said Tomoyo hugging me, 'oh hey Eriol.' 'Hey Tomoyo, did your mum get mad?' he asked, I was confused. 'She doesn't know, oh my god! I forgot your jumper!' said Tomoyo. 'Hey, its okay, I'll get it tomorrow,' said Eriol. 'Huh?' I said. 'Oh, sorry, when you left I slipped and the ice cream went all over my school blouse, Eriol gave me his jumper to cover it up when I went home,' Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
I was so jealous! I can't believe he gave her his jumper! He didn't even give me his jumper when I was walking in the rain freezing! Oh well, his just being the nice, sweet Eriol I know, wow, what a guy! I really think he likes me! 'Oh my god, that's so nice,' I said smiling back. I was expecting Tomoyo to say "But my Syaoran is the sweetest" or something like that. I thought it was weird that she hadn't mentioned his name once.  
  
So what do you think of this chapt, plz rr and no flames k ^_~ cya 


	5. jealous

Hey, sorry about the long wait, something happened to the net so I couldn't update, so I wrote more chapters for you guys, then my bro had to format the computer so I lost everything! I was so pissed so I have to start over again; sorry guys, but I hope you like this one.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I was sitting next to Syaoran bragging about how good the party was yesterday! I had so much fun! It was great. Syaoran was saying that he rey wished that he was there. Sakura came up to us and said, 'hey guys.' 'Hey Sakura! How are you?' Syaoran asked happily. When he talks to me he sounds so bored.

'I'm good, and you?' she replied with a smile. 'I'm great,' he answered. When he answered me he was like "yeah, okay I guess" and to her his like "I'm great now that you're here!" What?! Okay, now I'm just being stupid, why would he be happy just when she comes!

Anyways Eriol just came, 'Hey guys.' 'Hey Eriol,' said Sakura and Syaoran in unison. 'Hey Eriol, thanks for letting me borrow your jumper, I washed it for you,' I told him with a smile. 'Thanks, but you know, you didn't have to wash it,' said Eriol; his cheeks seemed to be going red. It's rey hot, so maybe that's why. The teacher came in and yelled 'EVERYONE SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!!!'

Sakura's p.o.v

Everyone quickly sat down. I went to pull out my chair when I felt someone's hand touching mine. I looked to see who it was, and it was Eriol. I went red and withdrew my hand. 'Sorry, you can sit here,' said Eriol. 'It's okay, I'll just sit over there, next to Meiling,' I told him, I tried to get past him but I tripped over the chair's leg.

'Sakura, are you okay?' Syaoran asked. I just started laughing and rubbing my knees. Eriol put his hand out and I took it, and he pulled me up. 'WHY IS THERE SO MUCH NOISE!?!' yelled the teacher. I sat down next to Eriol and kept my mouth shut.

While I was doing my work, I reached to get my high-lighter. I didn't know that Eriol was also getting the highlighter so our hands collided. 'Huh? I'm so sorry,' I told him, my face was burning. 'Hey, its okay, you can use it,' said Eriol. 'It's okay, I'll just use the other one,' I said.

Syaoran's p.o.v

I was getting so jealous! Their hands kept on touching each others!!! I wish I was Eriol! And he should know not to touch my girl! I thought I told him to keep away from her... oh wait... that was in my dream. Oops my mistake. But still, he should know better.

They have been laughing and talking lesson! Oh my god! She's leaning over! NO! I can't watch... oh wait, she just getting her pencil that dropped on the floor. Whoa... that was close. Oh man... (Sinks into chair) I feel so jealous!

'Syaoran.... Uh... Syaoran...' there goes Tomoyo's voice again, she probably wants a hug or something. 'Syaoran! Class is over! MOVE YOUR BUTT!!!' Yelled the teacher. 'Huh?' I shook my head and looked around; Sakura and Eriol were walking out the door laughing.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and went in between them, that should keep them apart for a while, 'Hey guys.' 'Oh hey Syaoran, I didn't see you there,' said Eriol. Of course you didn't you stupid rat! You were too busy talking with the beautiful Sakura!

Eriol's p.o.v

Syaoran looked a bit pissed, I wonder why? Anyways Tomoyo came running to us and stood in between Syaoran and Sakura. Sigh I wish I was Syaoran, spending every single minute by Tomoyo's side! It would be heaven.

'Hey, you know yesterday was fun!' said Tomoyo. Sakura went red and put her head down. 'Yeah, maybe we should do it again,' suggested Syaoran, starring at Sakura. 'That's a great idea,' I said.

Sakura suddenly lift her head and with a smile she asked, 'so... when are we going?' 'How about tomorrow? It's the weekend and we have day!' said Tomoyo. 'Yeah!' said Syaoran jumping up and down. Sakura started laughing at him and Tomoyo gave her death stares, she's so cute!

Sakura's p.o.v

Syaoran is so funny! Hahaha, you gotta love that guy, his so cute! I wish he was like my brother or something. 'Where will we meet?' Asked Tomoyo, glaring at me. 'We can meet in front of the shops, near the café,' Eriol suggested. 'Yeah, okay,' I agreed.

Wow, I'm going out with Eriol! Could this get any better? I hope so! Hehehe, Meiling ran to us, walking in between Tomoyo and Syaoran, 'Hey guys! What are you up to?'

'Not much,' Syaoran answered. 'Okay, whatever cous,' said Meiling, grinning at Tomoyo.

'Hey Meiling, we are going to the shops tomorrow, want to come?' I thought it would be polite to ask. 'What?!' Tomoyo was shocked, 'why invite her for?!' 'It's okay Tomoyo, I know you love me, you don't have to hide it,' Meiling teased, 'sorry darling but I wont be able to come, I've got work to do.'

Tomoyo's p.o.v

'Aw... what a shame,' said Eriol was a smile. 'I know, I know, it won't be any fun without me!' shrugged Meiling, Who the hell does she think she is! 'Aw... that's too bad, we'll miss you,' I said sarcasticy. 'I know _you_ will,' said Meiling.

She's getting on my nerves! I could just slap her! Ah! 'You better take good care of Sakura, Syaoran! You know how innocent she is,' Meiling was lightly pinching Sakura's cheeks. 'Hey! I can take care of my self!' Sakura said. 'Yeah, sure Sakura!' Eriol said, 'Remember the time when everyone was at the beach and you thought that and octopus was pulling you in and it just ended up being seaweed!'

Everyone laughed at her. I remember that time, Miguel went out to help her and she was fully crying. I stayed with her for a long time and I helped her get into the water again. 'Hey, I was young!' Sakura crossed her arms. 'It was just a few years ago Sakura,' Eriol said smiling. Sakura smiled back at him, 'but that was pretty funny!'

Eriol's p.o.v

Sakura is so funny and so innocent! I love to tease her! 'True that,' Syaoran agreed. 'So we'll take care of the "innocent" Sakura,' I teased. She started to laugh and hit me softly on my arm saying, 'Stop teasing me!' 'I can't help it,' I told her with a laugh.

I notice that Syaoran was starring at me; I guess he was jealous, hehehe; I'm going to have a little bit of fun. We walked up to the class room and I opened the door, 'After you, Sakura!' 'Uh... thanks,' said Sakura. She went in and Syaoran was about to follow but I cut in front of him.

I held on Sakura's hip, making sure Syaoran was able to see. Sakura seemed a bit confused, but what she did next, I didn't expect. She grabbed my hand and said 'hey, let's sit here.' We sat next to the window, I turned back to see Syaoran and his ears were fully red! Ha-ha, maybe he'll finy ask Sakura out.

Syaoran's p.o.v

I could feel my ears boiling! What does Eriol think his doing! How dare he! God damn it! His whispering something in her ears! I can't take it anymore! I think I'm going to scream! 'Ouch!' Huh? What was that?

'Hey, what was that for?' asked Eriol, rubbing the back of his head. Oops, I must have thrown my book at him. 'Uh... well...' I said scratching the back of my head, 'I was wondering if I could borrow your pen.'

Sakura smiled her prefect smile at me and said, 'You have a funny way of asking.' I went red and answered, 'Yeah, sorry... I thought he couldn't here me c, so I tried to get his attention.' Man, I wished I threw my dictionary at him!

Sakura p.o.v

Syaoran's funny, I can't believe he threw his exercise book at Eriol! I got to admit that was pretty funny. 'Its okay, no hard feelings,' Eriol said. 'Uh... yeah,' Syaoran said, starring blankly at Eriol.

Later on in the lesson Tomoyo went to talk to Chiharu and Syaoran poked me in the back. 'Huh? Oh hey Syaoran,' I said smiling. 'Hey, I'm pretty bored over here, talk to me,' his head was lying on the table starring at me.

'Uh... I don't know what to say,' I told him. He smiled at me and for some reason I jumped a bit, and I could feel my face burning up. 'Anything,' he replied. 'Um... what's up?' I had no idea what to say, and I hope he doesn't notice my cheeks.

He laughed, 'Not much, has you can see.' Eriol turned around, laid his head on me and hugged my shoulders and said, 'Aw is Syaoran so bored?' I started to smile, ever since this morning his been doing this to me! I'm so happy! I don't want to keep my hopes up or anything, but I'm getting the feeling he likes me. Maybe I should tell him how I feel tomorrow.

--

So... did you like it? Hehehe I hope you did, please don't forget to RR and no flames! Hehehe until nest time, bye.


	6. meant nothing

Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you to read:

Sakura's p.o.v

There was knocking on the door which woke me up. Aw man, it's like 8:30 am; I wanted to sleep in longer. I got up and wearily walked to the door. My father and Touya are at work so I'm home alone.

I opened the door, scratching my head and wasn't thinking when I said, 'what do you want?' To my surprise it was Syaoran. He seemed to go rey red and started to panic, 'I... I... uh... I was going to... hmm... pick you... up.'

'Huh?' I said, I was still half asleep and had no idea what I was doing, 'Oh my god!' I slammed the door closed, I realised I was still in my pyjamas. I ran up stairs to get dressed.

Syaoran's p.o.v

Whoa... that was unexpected... I knew it was a bad idea! But no, I had to just see what would happen! sigh she probably was expecting Eriol to come or something. I have no chance against somebody so "strong" and so "Handsome". I'll give him strong in a moment!

'Sorry Syaoran,' I heard a sweet voice say. Sakura was at the door rubbing the back of her head. 'Huh?' 'Sorry, I just woke up and...' 'If you want, I can go,' I offered pointing behind me. 'Huh? No way! It's just that... I realised I was still in my PJ's and I was rey embarrassed,' she explained.

'Oh' 'so yeah, um... come in. I just have to get ready, I'll be quick okay, feel free to look in the fridge if your hungry... jus don't eat the cake... it's my brother's,' she told me. 'Um... okay then,' I stepped in. Her house is like a palace! Wow, my little princess!

Eriol's p.o.v

I just picked up Tomoyo from her house and we are walking to the shops. I just wish I knew what to say, 'the cherry blossom look great, don't they?' what a lame excuse to start a conversation! When I get home I'm going hit my self on the head a thousand times!

'Yeah, they are beautiful.' Wow, it worked! Instead I'm going to give myself a big bowl of ice cream! 'Would you like one?' I asked. 'Huh? Yeah I would, I wish I had one in my garden,' she answered. That just gave me an idea.

'Why are you smiling so much?' she asked with a little laugh. 'It's a secret! You'll find out soon okay!' I told her. 'Okay then,' she said, 'can't you tell me now?' 'If I do, it will ruin everything,' I said.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

Eriol's such a sweetie; I hugged his arm and smiled. This would be the best day of my life! I hope it never ends! But... this is Eriol... it could never work out. I'm in love with Syaoran aren't I, and he loves me.

'Why so sad?' Eriol asked with a smile. Seeing his face like that makes me feel like I'm on cloud 9, suddenly, my problems have been swept away. 'I was just thinking,' should I tell him; I know I should, 'about you... and Syaoran and Sakura and how fun today will be!' I just couldn't do it.

'Oh... yeah, you and I will have a great time!' after he said that he seemed to go a bit red. I just smiled at him and laid my head on his arm. But the peachy feelings were swept away when I saw Sakura and Syaoran laughing together.

Syaoran p.o.v

I was in bliss! Sakura kept on laughing at my jokes and we have so much in common! Suddenly Tomoyo came storming in the ice cream store, 'hey! What do you think you're doing with my Syaoran!?'

You can always count on Tomoyo to ruin the perfect moments. 'Well, we came here early and we thought we should have something to eat,' Sakura answered innocently. 'Hey, clam down Tomoyo, Sakura would never steal your Syaoran away, like she promised, right Sakura?' Said Eriol, sitting next to Sakura and putting his hands around her.

When he said that he was giving me this smile! AH! I feel like throwing my iced chocolate on his face! 'Yeah,' Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo didn't look to happy but she sat next to me and said, 'Yeah, whatever.'

Eriol's p.o.v

Hehehe, I could tell I was making Syaoran jealous by the way he was glaring at me. 'You and Eriol looked pretty snug,' Syaoran said. We both went red, I had no idea what to say, and it looked like Tomoyo had none too.

'Are you kidding me,' I said hugging Sakura, 'Me and Tomoyo, she likes you man, not me, and I respect that.' Man that hurt! I hope it goes well though. Syaoran looked rey pissed, 'Yeah well, I have to go to the toilet.'

Right now, I feel rey bad, but maybe he'll finy tell Sakura how he feels, then I can tell Tomoyo how I feel and it will work out, I hope. It was completely silent, 'Yeah, I need to go too.'

Sakura's p.o.v

They both left, it was just me and Tomoyo. 'So, what are we going to do today?' I asked. 'I have no idea; wanna see a movie or something?' 'Uh, yeah sure,' I replied. 'I am rey sorry, that I yelled at you Sakura,' said Tomoyo, 'I felt a bit Jealous.'

I just laughed, 'You don't have to be jealous, remember the promise I made. Anyway's I like someone else.' 'Rey who?!' Tomoyo was pretty excited. 'I'm not telling you,' I said.

'Oh come on Sakura, I'm like you best friend,' she pleaded. 'No way, you might tell him,' I told her. 'No I won't! I swear, please please please! With a cherry on top,' she begged. She even had puppy dog eyes and I always give into that, 'Okay, it's Eriol.'

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I felt like I had betrayed her, but we aren't even going out. 'Oh, yeah, his cute,' I had to say something. 'Yeah I know! And his rey funny and smart!' she told me as she watched the boys bathroom door.

The door opened and they both came out. 'Promise me you won't tell him!' she said. 'I promise,' I said. Eriol and Syaoran walked up to the table. 'Hey guys, to you want to go?' asked Eriol. 'Yeah sure,' said Sakura, with stars in her eyes.

After we had finished watching the movie we walked past a plant shop. 'Hey, just wait here guys,' Eriol said. He ran inside and we just stood here. 'That's weird,' Syaoran said. 'Eriol doesn't like gardening,' Sakura added. 'Actuy he does like flowers,' I corrected them. They just gave me weird looks.

Eriol was at the register buying a plant. 'Here he comes,' I said to break the silence. 'Hey Eriol, what did you buy?' I asked. 'This is for you,' he said giving me the pot. I looked at what kind of plant it was and it was a cherry blossom.

'Oh my god, thank you so much, Eriol!' I gave him a hug, 'you're such a sweetie.' 'Thanks,' he said, 'and this is for Sakura.' He gave her a flower and kissed her cheek. She looked pretty happy. 'Thanks, Eriol,' she said softly, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Oh my god, look at the time, I better be going,' said I said. 'Hey wait! I'll walk you!' Eriol said, panicking for some odd reason. 'Yeah, thanks,' I said smiling. 'I'll come too,' Sakura butted in. 'Yeah, and me,' Syaoran added.

We walked to the park. 'Well, I better get going, my mum is going to kill me if I don't get home now, bye, and, thank you Eriol, for the Cherry Blossoms,' I said. I walked away waving. When they were out of sight I leaned against a brick fence. I looked down at the cherry blossom and smiled, he does like me.

Sakura's p.o.v

'Yeah, I'll be going to, I just have to stop somewhere, byes,' said Syaoran. 'See you later,' said Eriol. It was just me and Eriol left, and I finy found the courage to tell him how I feel.

'Uh... Eriol, I want to tell you something,' I said, my face was burning and my heart was thumping. 'Yeah, sure, what is it Sakura?' he said smiling. 'I want to tell you that... I like you,' it finy came out, 'I've liked you since last year.'

Eriol was just starring at me blankly, I just wanted to hear those three words, come out of his mouth, 'I... I don't know what to say, but... I'm sorry; I don't feel the same way.' It hit me like a thousand knives through my heart, 'But I thought you...' 'I was only trying to make Syaoran and Tomoyo jealous,' he said. I just broke into tears and yelled, 'You can have this back! I don't need it!' I threw the flower her gave me on the ground and ran off. I could hear him cing my name; I didn't want to face him.

Syaoran's p.o.v

I was sitting on the swings, starring at the floor, thinking about Sakura's beautiful smile. I heard somebody running and crying. I lift up my head and saw Sakura. 'Sakura, hey Sakura.'

I ran up to her and stopped her; she just pushed me away and started running again. I grabbed her hand and asked, 'what's wrong, Sakura? Please tell me, it hurts to see you like this.'

She tried to smile, but couldn't. She brought me to the bench and sat down. 'I just told Eriol, that I liked him, I was so sure he liked me, the hugs, the flower, the kiss, it meant nothing! He was only trying to make you and Tomoyo be jealous,' she explained, tears running down her cheek.

She started to cry on my shoulder. I was furious! I wanted to go to Eriol and give him a big punch in his face. 'Its okay, Sakura, you still got me,' I told her, stroking her soft hair. She laughed a bit and gave me a hug. 'Thank you, Syaoran,' she whispered. We just sat here; she was still hugging me and crying and I was caressing her hair feeling angry at Eriol.

Eriol's p.o.v

Naruku and my family were out so I was home alone. The door bell rang and I ran to the door thinking it was them. I opened the door and there was Syaoran, soaking wet and glaring at me. 'Hey Syaoran, what a surprise,' I greeted.

The surprise was his reply; he punched me in the face. 'Ouch! What the hell was that for?!' I yelled. 'That was for Sakura, and this is from me!' he punch me again and I stumbled onto the floor.

'I can't believe you would do that to Sakura! She poured her heart out to you and you broke it!' the water from his hair was dripping down on my face. 'I did it, for you Syaoran! You know I would never take her from you!' I told him, 'I thought it would make you jealous, so you would finy tell her how you feel, I didn't expect that to happen! I swear Syaoran!'

'You're pathetic,' he said, and stomped off, slamming the door behind him. I sat up and rubbed my face. What have I done? I don't deserve to be ced a friend, and what about Tomoyo; I guess this isn't the time to think of her.

--

So, did you like it? Remember to RR and NO FLAMES!!! a/n: thank you to the nice people who reviewed my fanfic, except Tsuyosa and Kouyuu.


	7. flash

Here's the next chappie . I hope you enjoy it:

Eriol's p.o.v

I hardly ever got any sleep last night; I could think about is Syaoran and Sakura. I wish I never tried to make Syaoran jealous. I just lost two good friends; I hope they can forgive me. I never meant to hurt them.

Sakura's p.o.v

It was the next day; I couldn't get to sleep, night I was weeping in my pillow, now it feels like it has just been in the wash. There was a pile of used tissues next to my bed. I turned around and stared up at the ceiling.

Usuy the first thing I would think of in the morning is Eriol telling me how much he loves me, but know I can think of is him telling me he doesn't feel the same way. I was stupid to believe that he could ever like me.

I heard rocks been thrown at my window. The last person I want to see is Eriol. I slowly got up, not wanting to face the dull world. I looked out the window and the world didn't seem so lifeless anymore. It was Syaoran holding up a sign saying, "smile coz it makes me smile." I started to laugh; I didn't think that I could ever do that again.

Syaoran's p.o.v

I looked up at Sakura laughing. It was heaven seeing her like this. She opened the window and said 'Hey, come in.' 'Sorry, but I don't have the keys yet,' I told her. She laughed and ran out her door.

I walked over to the front door awaiting Sakura's arrival. She opened the door smiling with tears in her eyes, she jumped into my arms saying, 'Syaoran!' I smiled at her and said, 'Hey, stop thinking about Eriol!' she laughed and said, 'no, I'm just happy!'

She, unfortunately, let go, I showed her the picnic basket I was holding, 'did you want to go to the lake?' 'Yeah, sure,' she said smiling. She was about the close the door but I put my hand on it and said, 'it's nice to see you in you're PJ's again.' She started to laugh and said, 'hold on, I'll be back.'

Tomoyo's p.o.v

It was a great morning, even if there was a storm yesterday. I looked out my window and stared at the cherry blossom tree I planted. I could picture Eriol smiling at me and holding my hand. I was in bliss; it felt like Eriol was standing right next to me.

But, what about Syaoran. sigh I'm so confused, why does love have to be so complicated! And there's Sakura to think about, she's going to be so upset. What am I to do?

Eriol's p.o.v

I still feel so bad, I didn't have any breakfast, except that one spoon of cereal I tried to force myself to eat. I just ran to the bin and spat it out. I was at the lake with the flower I gave Sakura.

Has I gazed at the flower, I could picture Sakura, running off and Syaoran, punching my in the face. Man, that guy can rey pack a punch. At that moment I heard Sakura's sweet laugh.

I turned around to see her with Syaoran, fairly close and laughing. I looked down at the flower and smile. So, what I did helped them, now I just have to get my friends back again.

Sakura's p.o.v

We sat down under a cherry blossom tree and set up the picnic, I was rey happy. Syaoran started to laugh and said, 'my cooking isn't that good, I'm just warning you just in case you choke.'

I laughed, 'Meiling told me you were a great cook!' Syaoran rubbed the back of his head, 'she's just exaggerating... a little bit.' I burst out laughing. I'm so glad that Syaoran is here.

'Here, have a taste,' Syaoran said, holding up a spoon with cake on it. I opened my mouth and ate it. It was sensational! The sweet taste ran everywhere through my body! 'Oh my god! Gimme more!' I said not thinking, I grabbed the plate Syaoran was holding and started to eat.

Syaoran's p.o.v

Whoa... Sakura is full of surprises. 'Uh... sorry, was that yours?' she swowed what was in her mouth. 'Nah, it was for you,' I told her. 'Could you teach me how to make it?' she asked taking another bite. I watched her soft lips, shining the sun; I would give anything for a kiss from her.

'Uh yeah,' I started to blush thinking about the possibilities of what could happen. 'Cool, is Meiling home?' she asked. 'No, sorry, we'll be home alone,' I told her. 'Alright, cool!' she said taking another bite.

This is like, the best day of my life; I wish it could never end! And I wish I could stop the urges to kiss her. Maybe one kiss won't do any harm right? What if I stuff it? Aw man ... this is hard! Just stuff it, I'll steal one later.

Eriol's p.o.v

I watch them from afar hoping everything would go well. Syaoran seemed to be blushing a lot. I wonder if his going to make a move? He should man! I know I would hehehe.

Sakura's p.o.v

We were at Syaoran's house and he was teaching me how to the make the cake! It was so fun! I accidenty put the flour into the bowl and some of it went on Syaoran's face! It was so funny.

He helped me crack the egg and everything! It was so cool! I hope the cake turns out okay. I was stirring the mix when Syaoran came behind me. He held the wooden spoon with me and placed his other hand on the bench.

I felt my face burning up. His body was so warm and smelt so sweet, and his arms were so masculine and his hands felt so delicate. For some reason it felt so right. I looked up at his perfect eyes, which were looking down at me.

Syaoran's p.o.v

I gaze into her lovely eyes, wondering what will happen next. She looked back down at the bowl and rested her back on my chest. I felt like I was on cloud nine! I hope this never ends. It's so wonderful!

'I think it's ready,' I told her. She looked up and smiled. I slowly let her go, her hair smells so sweet. In silence she placed the batter into the baking tray while I started on the dishes. She put it in the oven and closed the door.

She walked towards me and slipped on the flour that I was supposed to sweep. I turned around and caught her before she could reach the floor. She looked up and we both gazed into each others eyes, our cheeks burning. I just stood there, my arms around her waist and her hands resting on my shoulders. We both slowly leaned towards each other, her eye lids were sealed.

My lips were so close to hers, almost touching; I could feel her warm breath against my skin. Was this rey happening? I hope it is but we were interrupted by a flash of light. 'Huh? Your home early,' I let go of Sakura. 'Yep, and I got a great picture too!' Meiling said with a smirk. I started chasing her around the house.

Eriol's p.o.v

I started to make my way home; it was good that I got fresh air to clear my mind. I looked across the street and saw Syaoran and Sakura walking together. Syaoran's hair seemed to be a bit white. I notice both of them were rey red, I wonder what happened.

Sakura's p.o.v

I was standing in front of my house. I was still embarrassed and my face was has red has a rose. 'Well this is my home,' I said putting the key through the key hole. 'Yeah... it's.... rey nice,' Syaoran was lost for word.

The door finy opened and I stepped inside. 'Thank you, for this wonderful day, Syaoran,' I managed to say. 'Has long has your happy, I'm happy,' he told me. I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek and slowly closed the door.

I leant against it with this huge smile on my face; I let out this blissful sigh. I was in heaven. There was a knock on the door and I hurriedly opened it. 'Um... Sakura... you forgot this,' Syaoran said holding up a bag with a box inside, 'It's-it's the cake we-you made.' 'Thanks,' I managed a whisper. And I slowly closed the door, taking one last look at his gorgeous eyes.

--

So did you like? You better have! Lolz jokes jokes, plz RR and remember, no flames kz. You reviewers make me so happy so a BIG thank you too of you guys! Love you!


	8. forgive n forget

Hey, heres a new chapter for you to read hehehe, you guys are MAD! Rock on! Lolz enjoy:

Sakura's p.o.v

I walked into class has happy has ever. 'Good morning, Tomoyo,' I greeted her, sitting at the table in front of her. 'Good morning, why are you so happy?' Tomoyo asked. 'It's nothing,' I said blissfully, watching the door, wait for Syaoran to come out.

I wanted to thank him again for yesterday but I still can't forget about what happened yesterday. It was the best thing that ever happened to me! The only thing that was wrong with the picture is that he belonged to Tomoyo, and also the promise I made her. It's the only thing that is stopping me.

I wonder what Meiling did with the picture. 'Sakura!' She yelled. 'Hey, Meiling,' I said with a smile. 'Here's that photo, I made copies,' she whispered. 'Meiling!' I was shocked and my face was burning. 'You don't have to thank me, it's just something to remember the moment by,' Meiling said.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I was wonder what they were talking about. 'Don't worry; I'll always remember it,' Sakura sighed, 'Huh? I mean... uh.... It was an accident?' Meiling laughed. 'Sure Sakura, sure,' Meiling left and sat with Chiharu.

'What was that I about?' I asked.' 'Huh? I went over to her house yesterday, I slip and she took a picture,' she said, she seemed a bit nervous. Eriol walked through the door. I looked at Sakura who seemed to be pretty miserable, I wonder why.

'Hey, Eriol,' I said with a smile. 'Hey, Tomoyo,' he turned to Sakura, 'is this seat taken?' Syaoran burst into the room and put his bag next to Sakura, 'it is now!' he gave Eriol death stares. 'Syaoran, calm down, his not worth it,' Sakura said standing up.

Eriol's p.o.v

I was so shocked, I had no idea what to say or do, I guess they won't forgive. But come on, it not rey my fault I didn't feel the same way, but it was my fault that I led her on.

I took the seat next to Tomoyo. Later on in the lesson I threw a paper b at Sakura, with a message inside. She turned out and looked at me. 'Read it,' I mouthed. She unravelled the paper and read it:

I need to talk to you, meet me at the basketb court during recess, if you're not there I understand.

She turned around and nodded at me with a smile. I'm felt so happy but then Syaoran had read the letter. He tried to persuade her not to go. She told him that we wanted to go and if he wanted to come he could. Tomoyo seemed pretty confused about everything.

Syaoran's p.o.v

I can't believe Sakura talked me into this. Does she still love him? We met him outside the basketb court. 'I'm so happy you came,' he said talking a step forward, I took a step back.

Sakura held on my arm and asked, 'So, what did you want to say?' 'I just wanted to apologise, for leading you on,' that dickhead said, 'I know it wasn't for a good reason, but you have to understand why I did it.'

'Why did you?' asked Sakura, her grip on my arm was much looser. 'I thought that... well I can't actuy tell you, but I'm sure Syaoran can,' I can't believe that guy, 'and I just wanted to be friends with you again.'

Sakura's p.o.v

I felt happy about this. 'Sure, friends always forgive each other,' I held out my hand. Eriol took it and shook it. 'Thank you,' he turned to Syaoran, 'and I miss my best friend, can you ever forgive me?'

I looked at Syaoran, he still looked pretty pissed, but then he loosed up and smile, 'If Sakura can forgive you, then I can.' I smiled at both of them. Syaoran put Eriol in a head lock and said something like, 'you're lucky you didn't say why!'

Meiling came in and said, 'hey, Eriol, have you seen this picture.' She gave him the photo and he had this big smile on his face, 'wow, go Syaoran!' Oh my god, not that photo. 'Meiling!' Syaoran and I said in unison. 'Wow, what a couple,' Eriol said. 'Eriol!' Syaoran and I started chasing them both. Syaoran ended up tackling Eriol to the ground, but Meiling jumped into the tree.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I wonder what happened during recess. Syaoran and Sakura's faces are red and they are puffed out. Eriol on the other hand had this big smile on his face and keep torching Sakura.

'Hey, Syaoran, what happened during recess?' I asked. 'It's a rey long story,' Syaoran said rubbing his head. 'Well, you know how I told you I thought that Eriol liked me,' Sakura explained, 'well on Saturday after you left, I told Eriol that I liked him.'

My heart froze for a second, but I just nodded, listening thoroughly, 'he told me he didn't feel the same way and said the only reason why he was acting like that was to get a few people jealous. Has you can image, I was pretty upset and angry.'

Eriol's p.o.v

I watched Tomoyo listening carefully, the sun made her beautiful eyes sparkle. 'Okay, but what does Syaoran have to do with of this?' Tomoyo asked. I knew she would only think of him through this whole thing.

'Because, you know, Sakura is a rey good friend,' he started blushing, 'and when I heard what happened I got pretty angel and smacked Eriol in the face.' Tomoyo crack up laughing. We were starring at her like she was insane.

'And what did you do?' she laughed. 'Lay there?' I answered, confused. Soon Tomoyo recovered, 'Okay, okay, so what happened today?' 'Well, Eriol apologised for what he done, so it's good,' Sakura smiled.

Syaoran's p.o.v

'Okay, then why are you and Sakura red and puffed out?' Tomoyo asked. 'Well, Meiling –' Sakura put her hand over Eriol's mouth and said, 'and I were playing basketb-with Syaoran.'

Tomoyo smiled and said, 'Alright then, I think I get it.' I was a little surprised that Tomoyo did even hug my arm or anything and that Meiling did that! When I get home, she's going to be dead!'

Suddenly there was a fight starting. 'Fuck off bitch!' said one girl pushing the other. 'Miss, aren't you going to do something?' Rita asked the teacher over the noise. 'Hey, I wanna see how this turns out!' replied the teacher. Rita shook her head and sat back down.

Sakura's p.o.v

During lunch Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and I sat together. We saw Miguel and Chiharu walking around holding hands. 'Hey, Miguel,' I said. 'Oh hey, hows my best mate going?' he asked with a smile. 'Alright, and you?' I replied. 'I'm great, as long as my Baby girl Chiharu is with me,' answered Miguel.

I laughed; it's great to see one of my best friends so happy. 'And I hope one day, you'll be has happy as me,' added Chiharu. 'Thanks,' is said going red. I looked a Syaoran who was starring at me. I quickly turned away and I could feel my face burning.

'See ya dudes,' Miguel waved walking away. 'Wow, that's so cute,' said Tomoyo smiling. I was surprised she wasn't even hugging Syaoran's arm; she seems to be closer to Eriol than him. I was thinking about Syaoran, and how I feel, I dunno, maybe his just leading me on, like Eriol did.

Eriol's p.o.v

I saw Sakura starring up at Syaoran. Hehehe, I just had to tease her, 'Hey, Sakura, remember the photo!' Syaoran and Sakura both starred at me, there face has red has a tomato.

'Eriol!' Sakura said, chasing after me. 'It was only a joke!' I ced, trying to run away from her. Finy she stopped. Man, if I have to run that fast, I'm not doing that again!

'What photo are you talking about?' asked Tomoyo innocently. 'Huh?' Syaoran, Sakura and I said in unison, 'It's nothing!' 'I get the feeling you hiding something,' said Tomoyo with a sweet smile. I could almost melt. The bell rang, thank god; I would have given anything for an excuse to leave. We quickly left, leaving Tomoyo behind.

Syaoran's p.o.v

After school, Tomoyo caught up with me, 'Syaoran, can I talk to you.' 'Yeah sure,' I answered. I walked her to her house. 'Syaoran, this is kinda hard to say, I just wish you would understand,' Tomoyo's said.

Wow, this is new; usuy she would be talking about how much she loves me. 'I want you to be toty honest with me, do you actuy love me, love me? You know, in _that_ way?' she asked looking at the ground.

'To tell you the truth, no, not rey, just has a friend,' I told her. What she said next, I did not expect, 'Good, coz I like someone else.' 'Huh? Rey, who?' I asked with a smile. 'You're taking this pretty well,' Tomoyo said with a smile.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

'Yeah, well like I said, I like you has a friend, only,' Syaoran said, 'so, who is it? It's Eriol, isn't it?' 'If you must know, yes,' I told him smiling. 'I knew it! Since the day we went to get ice cream!' He said happily.

'Was it rey that obvious?' I asked going red. 'Well yeah, to me anyway, you know, you and Eriol have a lot in common,' Syaoran told me. 'Rey? Like what?' I asked. 'You both love each other,' he said smiling. I gave him a hug.

'So, who's that special girl in your life, Sakura?' asked Tomoyo. Syaoran went red, thanking a step back, 'What? No way, she's just a friend!' 'It's a bit obvious now,' I told him laughing. 'It is aye,' he said rubbing the back of his head, 'you should tell him.' I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards my house. 'Don't forget tomorrow the year is going to the beach,' Syaoran ced.

--

So... did you like it? Please RR n no flames! Yeah!


	9. sun and surf

Yo new chapter up:

Sakura's p.o.v

'Syaoran, there's something I need to tell you,' I sat him down on the bench. We were at the lake. The sun was setting, it was beautiful. I held his hands and said, 'Syaoran, I-I love you.' 'Rey? I love you too, ever since I met you,' he finy admitted. 'Rey Syaoran?'

'Always have and always will,' said Syaoran. My heart was full of bliss. I can't believe this is happening. I started to blush and look down at my shoes. Syaoran put his hands under my chin and lift my head up.

We leaned closer and closer, I smiled and gave him a kiss on his soft, sweet lips. Then I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting this to stop. When my eyes were open I saw a pink pillow.

'Syaoran? What happened to you?' I asked. I looked at the door and there was Touya. 'Syaoran I love you, rey Syaoran, you do, aw that's so sweet,' Touya started imitating her and making kissing noises, 'Oh, Syaoran, give me another, oh please Syaoran, I love you, I love you.'

'Argh! Get out of my room Touya!' Sakura threw her pillow at him and he ran out of the way laughing his head off down stairs cing out, 'Syaoran, oh I love you so much Syaoran!'

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I was at school, waiting with Syaoran for the gang. 'So I'm going to tell him this afternoon,' I told Syaoran my plan. 'Great, spend most of your time with Eriol, when we're with him, stand next to him,' Syaoran advised.

'And where do you get you information from?' I asked with a smirk. 'Well, if Sakura was here, that what I would do!' Syaoran said. I laughed and hit his arm, 'You better take good care of her, she's like a sister to me.'

'I will, I will,' Syaoran said with a big smile. 'Hey guys!' I heard Sakura yelling. We turned around and saw her carrying her bag, in her school uniform. She slowed down and looked around. 'Huh? What's happening?' she asked. 'We're going to the beach, don't you remember Sakura?' I asked.

Eriol's p.o.v

I walked up to them. 'Oh my god, I got to go, save me a seat,' Sakura said running off. 'She hasn't rey forgiven me has she?' I asked watching her disappear. 'Yeah, she just forgot that today we were going to the beach, that's ,' Tomoyo said standing next to me.

'Oh okay,' I could feel my face burning up. Later on everyone went on the bus in class groups. Sakura ran onto the bus. 'Oh hey guys, thanks for saving me a spot,' she said sitting next to Syaoran. Tomoyo was sitting next to me.

On the way, she was pointing out the window telling me about the flowers and the places. She even started tickling me. 'Wow! We're here!' she said looking out the window, her body was over my legs.

Syaoran's p.o.v

Everyone was doing something; some were swimming, some where playing beach volley b, some fishing, some surfing and some just laying on the sand soaking the sun in.

We were in the water, swimming around. 'Eriol, stop,' Tomoyo said laughing, tying to swim away from Eriol splashing her. I was watching them waiting for Sakura to come. She was in the change rooms changing into her swimmers.

She walked towards me, smiling. I was just standing there drooling over her. She went into the water and came to me, I was speechless, well sort of, 'Damn, you sure look fine!' Sakura laughed and I went red, 'I mean, your swimmers look cool.'

Sakura's p.o.v

'Sure, Syaoran,' Tomoyo ced. We both went red. Syaoran pretended to sink, but I pulled him back up with a laugh. 'Wow, Meiling looks like she's having fun!' I commented. 'Yeah, why don't we have some fun?' Syaoran suggested.

My vision of fun was actuy kissing Syaoran, not in my dream. Oh my god, I can't believe I done that, and I can't believe that Touya was there! His never going to let me live it down! 'Sakura, you're face is red, are you sick?' Syaoran asked putting his hand on my forehand.

'No, not rey,' I told him. He placed his soft hands on my cheek, I felt like melting. 'Syaoran,' I moaned. I wanted to feel his warm body against mine, his masculine arms around me, and his soft lips kissing mine.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

Me and Eriol watched Syaoran and Sakura. I hope something good happens. Syaoran's hands slowly slide down to Sakura's neck. His other hand on her waist bringing her closer to him.

'Oh my god, look at them!' I said. 'Aren't you supposed to storm over there and tell Sakura to get off "You're man"?' Eriol said. 'Well, I kinda broke it off with him, you know, for Sakura's sake,' I told him with a smile.

He looked pretty shock when I told him. 'You're joking right?' he asked, mouth wide open. 'I'm not, I swear,' putting my hands up in the air. Eriol smiled. We both went to look at Sakura and Syaoran. They haven' moved since the last time we looked.

Eriol's p.o.v

We saw Meiling slowly waking towards them. 'What are you doing Meiling?' Tomoyo asked. 'Taking a photo,' Meiling answered. 'But you might ruin the moment,' said Tomoyo. 'You might ruin the shot if you don't shut up! I know Syaoran, he wont make a move,' Meiling told her and she went closer.

'She's right you know,' I told Tomoyo. 'I don't understand, why?' she asked starring. 'I dunno, it's just a Syaoran thing, if you know what I mean,' I tried to explain. 'Wow, you guys are weird,' Tomoyo said smiling.

Meiling went closer and took the shot. 'Huh?' Syaoran looked around and saw his cousin smiling up at him. 'Meiling!' he yelled and he swam after her, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura's p.o.v

Soon Syaoran came back. 'Sorry about that,' his face when red. 'No, its okay,' I said. 'Are you sure? You must have been embarrassed,' said Syaoran. Wow, he knows everything, like how I feel.

'No, its okay, I'll be fine,' I told him, going red. He held onto my hand, 'sh we start were we left off.' His strong arms grabbed up close to him. 'Sakura,' he said, placing his hand on my burning cheek, 'I love you.'

'Rey?' I asked coyly. He nodded with a smile. He leaned closer to me, kissing my lips, we parted to take breaths and our lips were seal again. It was heaven. My body was touching his, his other hand was pulling me closer and closer.

Syaoran's p.o.v

Tomoyo, Eriol and I starred at Sakura; she seems to be somewhere else. Her cheeks were a beautiful shade of red, her eyes sparkling, both hands holding her cheeks. ' I said was sorry about that,' I said.

'Uh-huh,' Eriol nodded starring at Sakura. Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura. 'Okay... she's dreaming about you,' Tomoyo told me with a smirk. 'Yeah, you can see that in her eyes,' Eriol agreed with Tomoyo, trying to tease me.

I went red, 'Guys!' Meiling stood next to me, 'Is Sakura dreaming about you again?' I went red. I saw Eriol walking behind Sakura; he drove under and pulled her leg. 'Whaa...!' she yelped fing on top of me. Her hands holding onto my shoulders, like last time.

'Huh?' she said looking around. My face went red, has she placed her head on my chest saying my name. 'Told ya she was dreaming about you,' Eriol Tease. 'Wow, another great shot,' said Meiling then quickly swimming away.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

Sakura finy realised what she was doing, 'Oh my god, I am so sorry Syaoran,' she said. 'It's okay,' Syaoran told her. 'Because you liked it,' Eriol added. I could tell Syaoran was going to chase him but I said, 'Me and Eriol are going to have a bit of a lay down.'

I winked at Syaoran and he smiled at me, 'Yeah, good luck.' I took Eriol back to the shore and we sat down were we left our bags. 'Thanks, for the Cherry blossom tree, it was rey sweet of you,' I was so nervous; I know I'm going to tell him now it's just _how _am I going to tell him.

'Hey, no problem,' he said with a smile. 'Um... Eriol,' I said nervously, brushing my hair with my shaking fingers, 'You know I rey rey like you.' Eriol's face was in shock, so maybe he didn't feel the same way. Great, I just embarrassed myself, at least I tried.

Eriol's p.o.v

Was this rey happening, 'Pardon?' 'I love you Eriol,' she admitted. I did hear corrected, I could hear bells ringing my face had his huge smile on it, I can't believe it! 'I love you too, Tomoyo,' I said, leaning over and giving her a peak on her mouth.

She started to laugh, 'I can't believe this is actuy happening to me.' 'Yeah, this feels a bit corny doesn't it,' I told her. She hit my arm, 'maybe to you.' I lay back on the hot sand and Tomoyo followed, placing her head on my chest.

I could feel Tomoyo hugging me, her delicate hands caressing my face. I looked up at the sky and asked, 'why do you love me?' 'Because you were so sweet to me and you actuy loved me back,' Tomoyo answered, kissing my cheek.

Syaoran's p.o.v

Later on I and Sakura got out of the water. 'Come here, I wanna show you something,' I told her grabbing her hand. She followed me up into the forest. 'Syaoran, where are you taking me?' she asked. You could hear the birds chirping. 'Syaoran, I'm scared,' she cried.

'Hey, its okay, you've got me,' I told her. She smiled at me and took my hand. We walked through the forest. I heard a twig being snapped. Sakura jumped, 'did you hear that?'

'It's probably nothing,' I told her. A bird swooped past and Sakura ran into me. She held tightly onto my shirt, and hid her face. I held her hand with one of mine, 'It's alright, Sakura.' She lifted her head slowly. 'I want to go back, please Syaoran,' she had tears in her eyes.

Sakura's p.o.v

I felt like a baby, but I was so scared. 'Sakura, nothing is going to happen to you,' he told me again, 'I'm here, I promise I wont leave you.' I didn't know what to do, but something about his eyes made me feel so safe.

'You promise?' I asked. 'Promise.' I got up and he led the way. 'It's beautiful,' I said looking at the waterf, which led to the ocean. Colourful birds flew down to the bottom; you could even see the fishes in the clear water.

'It rey is,' said Syaoran, holding my hand. I turned to face him and starred into his eyes. They were prefect, and so was he. 'Sakura... I,' Syaoran whispered. I turned a scarlet red. It felt so right, but it was so wrong. I quickly let go remembering the promise I made Tomoyo. 'I'm sorry, Syaoran, I've got to go,' I started to make my way back, running has fast as I could, tears running down my face.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I saw Syaoran walking towards me and Eriol. 'Hey, where's Sakura?' I asked. 'I dunno, she ran off, I thought she would be with you,' Syaoran answered. 'Syaoran! What did you do?' I asked sitting up. 'Nothing, I swear,' he said waving his arms around like a lunatic.

'Hey guys,' Sakura said. 'Whaa...?!' said Syaoran turning around. 'Why are you so surprised to see me?' Sakura asked smiling. 'Huh? I thought.... I-uh,' Syaoran started scratching his head. 'I just had to go the toilet,' Sakura said.

'Oh, okay,' I smiled. I know something was up but I have no idea what! At the end of they day everyone packed their stuff and got changed, well the girls anyway, the guys were happy to go home shirtless.

Eriol's p.o.v

We sat down on the seat. 'Wow, it feels so soft,' I said to Tomoyo, rubbing my back on the seat. She started laughing at me. I was glad today happened; I am the happiest person in the world with Tomoyo by my side.

I looked over at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura had fen asleep and was laying on Syaoran, who was smiling at her and gently caressing her hair. I texted Meiling, telling her to turn around.

I told Tomoyo to watch. Meiling lifted up her head holding a camera. She took a few shots and quickly turned around. Syaoran was going to start yelling, but I guess he didn't want to wake Sakura up. Tomoyo tilted her head and leant against me, she's an angel.

--

Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was a bit corny lolz I changed it like a hundred times but it still ended up corny lolz anyway remember to RR and no flames!!! Oh yeah, I'm hoping that the next chapter will be the last so yeah, give me reviews! Mwhahaha ... choke oh yeah I might only be able to update like once every week if I'm lucky coz I'm starting school again and you know ... shit happens so yeah sorry.


	10. going going and gone

Hey hEy ... I'm back again, sorry about the wait, hope you like this chapter, and remember to RR thanks, oh yeah, a-l-ls don't work, sorry:

Tomoyo's p.o.v

Everyone had a blast yesterday. I'm so happy that I had told Eriol how I feel! This would never have happened, and it was the perfect place to do it! I spent night talking to him on the phone. He was telling me how much he loved me for how long and everything.

I'm so glad that I fell in love with him. No body will ever come between us. His the light that shines down on me. We'll be together through the good times and bad and stand strong when the bad times pass by.

Anyways half of the year 9's took a day off. I would have to but my baby Eriol said he would be here today. Hehehe, I love him so much! His my baby boy! Anyways Syaoran and Meiling came in looking has gloomy has ever.

Eriol's p.o.v

Syaoran sat next to Sakura. Even though I was with my baby girl Tomoyo, it wouldn't make me happy if Syaoran seemed this sad. He slowly up packed his bag and dully looked out the window.

'What's wrong?' Sakura asked concerned. He turned to face her and looked her straight in the eye, 'Sakura I-I,' he looked down at his feet and sighed, 'I'm leaving.' 'What!?!' Sakura stood up shocked, 'is this one of your jokes Syaoran?'

Syaoran shook his head, 'nope, I have to leave, my mother is very sick, and I have to be there for her.' Poor guy. I just sat silently and watched. Sakura sat back down, 'but you're coming back right?'

Syaoran's p.o.v

I looked at Sakura's miserable face, tears filled her eyes. I quickly turned around, it was heartbreaking to see her like this, 'I dunno.' I saw her hands trembling on the desk.

'Are you going to keep in touch?' asked Tomoyo. 'Yeah, duh, you guys are everything to me,' I told her trying to smile, but it wouldn't budge. 'And Sakura's means more,' Eriol added smirking.

I went red. I remember I promised Meiling that I would tell Sakura I love her, but I can't, it's just too hard and what if she doesn't feel the same way. Man, I better answer, 'of course, I'll be missing you the most.' Not exactly telling her, but I guess it's kinda like a hint.

Sakura's p.o.v

I started to blush. 'I'll miss you too,' I laughed. I don't want to laugh, I want to cry, and I want Syaoran by my side, everyday and every moment. I want to tell him, I need to tell him, but I can't.

This sound like one of those soap operas. Why does this have to happen to me? 'Are you going to come here for a holiday or something?' I asked. 'Yeah, I hope so,' Syaoran said smiling.

'Maybe this afternoon we could go get some ice-cream?' suggested Tomoyo. He shook his head, 'I can't, sorry.' 'It's okay.' I wish I could say something. I could think of is Syaoran leaving me.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

After school Sakura and I walked to the park. Today was pretty awkward. Syaoran and Sakura had no idea what to say to each other. It's kinda sad though, but his got while to tell her how he feels, I wonder when is he leaving?

I thought that I should start things off, coz it was obvious that Sakura was pre-occupied. 'You know, Eriol is such a sweetie,' Eriol was the first thing that popped into my head, 'he ced me last night just to say goodnight, it's so cute!'

I looked over at Sakura, she was looking at the ground and a tear fell. Oh my god me and my big mouth! I thought she was over Eriol. 'I'm so sorry Sakura; I never knew you still liked him.'

She let out a little laugh and the tears still ran down her face, 'it's not him, it's Syaoran.' 'You like him, don't you?' I asked, taking her to the bench to sit down. 'I've never felt the same way about anyone. His cute, funny, sweet, smart, his like the perfect package,' Sakura answered.

Sakura's p.o.v

'What's stopping you?' asked Tomoyo. 'You,' I told her, crying like the stupid baby I am, I wish I would stop! Tomoyo was dumbfounded, 'Me? I don't understand.' 'The promise I made you,' I explained, 'I promised that I would never take away Syaoran from you.'

Tomoyo laughed. I looked up her dumfounded. 'Sakura, I'm with Eriol, so his yours for the taking,' Tomoyo said with a smile. 'Rey?' my face lit up. Tomoyo nodded. I jumped and gave her a hug whispering 'thank you.'

Meiling walked past us and Tomoyo ced her over. Meiling's face was still upset. 'Sakura is in love with you're cousin!' Tomoyo announced happily. 'That's great! I'm so happy for you!' Meiling said jumping up and down then suddenly she stopped, her smiled turned into a frown, 'he didn't tell you?

'Tell me what?' I asked with a little laugh. 'I can't believe him!' Meiling said angrily, 'He promised me that he would tell you!' 'Tell me what?' I asked again. 'He'll tell you, but you got to go to the airport now! His leaving for Hong-Kong today!'

Syaoran's p.o.v

I looked down at the plane ticket. My sweet Sakura, I wish I could have spent more time with you, or at least tell you how I feel. I heard a lot of racket going on behind me. The guard let a girl through and her two friends watched her.

She looked rey familiar but I couldn't make out who it was. 'Syaoran! Syaoran!' she ced running up to me. It was Sakura! I dropped my bags and caught Sakura has she flew into my arms.

'Sakura, what are you doing here?' I asked, I was so delighted to see her again. 'Syaoran I love you!' She confessed, gazing deep into my eyes. I place my hand on her supple cheeks, my head lean towards her and I finy gave her a kiss on her soft delicate lips. The feeling left my lips tingling.

Sakura's p.o.v

I slowly opened my eyes, I felt so blissful! 'I love you too, Sakura,' Syaoran told me, his hand never left my cheeks. 'So you're not going to go, right?' I asked, knowing the answer. I felt so relieved that he wasn't going to go.

'Sorry Sakura, but I have to go,' this wasn't the answer I was expecting, 'my mother is rey sick, you see, so I have to be with her.' 'But you will be coming back rey soon right?' I asked, tear filled my eyes, I was afraid of the answer.

He held onto on of my hands, the other wiping the tear off my cheek, 'like I said before, I have no idea.' I wish there was some place me and Syaoran could escape to, so it would only be the two of us, but in reality, it was wasn't like that. Tears fell down my cheek, 'this isn't fair!' I complained.

Syaoran's p.o.v

'I know it isn't Sakura, but this is the way it has to be,' I told her. I put my hand into my pocket and took out a little box, I placed it into her hand and whispered, I've got to go, you can open this when I leave.'

I gave her one last kiss and left her waving. I took my seat next to the window; I didn't expect this to happen, not now, not ever. I wanted to be with Sakura, has she grows into the wonderful lady she would be.

I gazed outside the window looking at the airport. Their was Sakura, standing at the window, crying. I couldn't stand it! I stood up and ran off the plane, the Flight attendant cing me back.

I made my way through the crowd trying to find where Sakura is, and there in the distance, she was standing, smiling once more. I started to run towards her but my fantasy was destroyed when I felt the seat belt holding me back.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

Meiling and I walked over to the table Sakura was sitting at, with cups of hot tea. She starred blankly out the window, has the sunset and the plane flew Syaoran out of her life. It was heart breaking to see her like this.

'Here, drink this,' I told her giving her a cup. Meiling and I sat down at the table. 'Thanks,' she whispers, taking a sip. Meiling and I looked at each other, not know what to do or say.

'Why didn't he tell me, he was leaving today?' Sakura's trembling voice broke the silence. 'We only found out yesterday,' Meiling explained, 'I told him to tell you how he felt, or I would do it. he said he wanted to do it so I thought he did.'

Sakura nodded. I admire her courage. 'Hey, Meiling, come with me, I'm just going to c Touya,' I said, dragging Meiling away from her tea. We stopped at the closest payphone and I died Sakura's home number.

Sakura's p.o.v

My heart felt so heavy, it was like it was going to f out of its place and squash my organs and every beat it took it, hurt so much. What did I ever do to deserve this? Then I remember the sm box Syaoran gave me.

I placed it on the table and opened it. A letter folded like a hundred times popped out. It read:

_To my dearest Sakura_

_I'm so sorry I must leave you behind. I'm not sure if I'll be coming back any time soon but what I'm sure of is that one day we'll see each other, whether it be sooner or later, I don't mind, has long I get to see your beautiful smiling face one more time. You'll never leave my heart and would be the hardest thing to replace. I hope you like the little gift I gave you. Hoping that I'll see you soon._

_my love, Syaoran._

My tears fell onto the paper, but these weren't dismal tears, they were blissful tears. I looked inside the petite box and there was a gold chain, with a star pendant hanging on it. It was the same one I was telling Syaoran I always wanted.

I put it around my neck smiling; I will never take this off. I turned to face the window and starred up at the starry sky. I could picture Syaoran smiling at me. I know that today won't be the last day I see him.

--

Hey, so how did you like it? Tell me when you review okay.


	11. memories

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for the long wait. I'm so happy that the holidays are on! and christmas is near! yay! Merry christmas to my fans! lolz, aso because you know how my a-l-ls don't work, I've replaced it with al so it should be much easier to read, and tell me if it is, thanks:

Syaoran's p.o.v

I went into my room, unpacking my bags. I saw my mother, she's doing okay, I just hope I don't lose her, like father. I saw something that I don't remember packing. It was square and wrapped in Brown paper.

I picked it up and unwrapped it. It was a photo album for Meiling. A letter dropped out and read:

_Hey, it's Meiling, you probably know because there is a picture of you and me on the cover. Anyways I hope you love the album! I knew the photos would come in handy someday! Say hello to your mother for me okay_

_Lots of love, Meiling._

I opened the album and smiled each picture it grew bigger. It was photos of Sakura and me almost kissing, even a few pictures where I took Sakura to see the miniature waterfal. So it was her who was making al the noise! I would go bananas over it, but I kinda enjoyed it.

'Syaoran, come out of your room, you've been in there for ages,' one of my sisters caled. 'Yes, I'll be down soon,' I said placing the album on the bed then walked out to see my sisters and my mother.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I was over Eriol's house. His house is bigger than mine, it's like a mansion. I was sitting on the sofa curled up with Eriol cuddling me. 'What's wrong Tomoyo?' he asked.

'I was just thinking about Sakura, poor girl,' I answered. 'But there's nothing we can do, Tomoyo,' Eriol stated. I nodded, 'but I wish I could help her.' Eriol brought my more closer and said, 'That's why I love you, because you care about other people, other than yourself.'

I smiled and kissed him. His so sweet, I'm so glad his mine but that wont do anything to help Sakura. 'I know you're realy worried about Sakura, so why don't we just go over her house and cheer her up? She loves your cakes,' Eriol suggested. I smiled and give him a hug, 'thank you.'

Sakura's p.o.v

I lay on my bed, my eyes sore and red from yesterday. I can't believe this was happening too me, first it was Eriol, now Syaoran. Am I ever going to be happy? The door opened and my brother came in. I turned around and buried my face in my pillow, 'go away Touya.'

He sat on my bed and softly rubbed my head, 'hey, don't worry, I know how you feel.' 'You do you?' I asked turning back around and sitting up. 'Uh-huh, do you remember Kaho? Well anyways we were the happiest couple, everyday I would walk her home, and if her parent's weren't home I would go inside her house and muck around, but not in a kinky way.

'Anyways one day she had to go to England and left me. I would have done anything to get to her, but I was too young to leave home and had no money. I saved up every cent for a plane ticket to get there but then I got a phone cal from her saying that she found someone else.'

'I'm so sorry,' I said looking down at my necklace Syaoran gave me. 'It's okay, it's been ages anyway, but the difference bout me and you is that you have me to take you to Hong Kong,' Touya told me. My face lit up; 'realy?!' he nodded. 'But, I can't go, I don't want to waste your money Touya, anyways I'm sure we'll meet again someday,' I told him.

Eriol's p.o.v

Sakura's brother opened the door, 'Oh hey, you're here to see Sakura right? She's in her room.' 'Thank Touya, hey I made this, if you want you can have a slice,' Tomoyo said giving him a box. 'Cool,' he said taking the box and running to the kitchen.

I followed Tomoyo to Sakura's room. This was the first time I have ever been here before, the house seems smal and cosy, just the way I like it, better than mine. It's huge with a lot of space and hardly anyone is home so it feels deserted.

'Hey, Sakura,' Tomoyo said walking through the door. 'Hey Tomoyo, why did you come here?' she asked. Wow, Sakura must love the colour pink; her room is full of it. 'I came here to cheer you up?' Tomoyo sat on Sakura's bed. Sakura was saying what her brother did and how he offered to take her to Hong Kong. I started to smile at her cheery face; I hope al goes well with her and Syaoran.

Syaoran's p.o.v

After I went to see my sisters I went back to my room to finish unpacking. I hope that I'll be able to see my sweet Sakura's smiling face again. I walked to my room and saw my mother sitting on my bed looking at the photo album.

My face started burning up, my mother saw althe pictures, is she going to start yelling at me. 'Syaoran,' she started coughing, 'sit down.' I sat down next to her, looking at the floor, I couldn't look at her, after she looked at those pictures.

'Who's this charming young lady?' she asked pointing at Sakura. 'Her name is Sakura, mother, she's a friend of mine,' I told her, my face was a tomato. 'Judging by these pictures, she looks like she's more than a friend,' my mother said. I didn't know how to respond, I just sat there, fiddling with my fingers.

'Do you love her, Syaoran?' she asked with a cough, 'you can't tell me the truth.' 'With al my heart,' I answered. She just smiled at me and gave me a hug, 'why don't you go back to Japan?' 'I have to stay here with you mother, I can't leave your side, I don't wont you to leave me, like father,' I told her.

'I won't be leaving you, I'll always be with, my son, I just want you to be happy,' she told me. 'And I want to be with you now, I know her, if she loves me she'll wait,' I told her, 'now get some rest.' I said standing up. 'Well, at least cal her, Syaoran, there's a payphone down the road,' Mother said. I helped her up and brought her to her room.

Sakura's p.o.v

Tomoyo and Eriol cheered me up a bit. I'm glad they're here with me. Touya came in the room holding the phone, 'It's for you Sakura.' He gave me the phone, 'hello?' 'Hello, Sakura?' asked a familiar voice. 'Syaoran!' I screamed. 'Yeah it's me, how have you been?' he asked, his gentle voice running through my body, the feeling of happiness ran through my veins once more.

'Great, now that you caled,' I answered, 'hows your mother?' 'She thinks she's fine, but there's no sign of improvement,' he told her. 'Oh, send her my best wishes,' I said. 'I will, I don't have much time to talk, I'm on a pay phone,' he told me.

'Hey, that's okay, has long has you caled me,' I said, with glee. 'Yeah, I'm realy sorry that I never told you sooner,' he told me. 'Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it,' I told him, wondering if that's al I'll be saying.

'Yeah, well anyways I better get going, see you soon Sakura,' he said. 'Yeah, byes,' I said, the happiness escaping from my voice. 'I love you a lot, Sakura.' 'I-'my words were cut off by the tone; he must have run out of money.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I looked at Sakura's face, she hung up smiling. 'Who was that?' I asked, already knowing the answer. 'It was Syaoran,' she answered. 'What did he say?' Eriol asked, with anticipation. 'He said his mother is still sick,' she said. 'And?' I asked, 'What else did he say?'

'He told me that he loves me very much,' Sakura said, a tear escaping from her eye. I was so happy for her, I gave her a hug. 'At least he caled you,' Eriol said. 'Yeah, hey did you want something to eat?' Sakura asked with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! So did you like it? tell me when you review okay, thanks alot.


	12. one cal away

hey, oh my god, i can't believe this is the last chapter tear lolz well I hope you enjoy and review afterward okays, oh yeah, you know the a-l-ls dunt work so I'll replace it with al kz:

* * *

Chapter 12: one cal away

Sakura's p.o.v

It's been a while since Syaoran has left and he hasn't caled me up lately. I wonder how his family is going; I hope his going well and his mum too. I have no idea what I would do if my father died. I would cry for days and days.

It's a beautiful Saturday morning and I'm getting ready to go to the park with Tomoyo and Eriol for a picnic. It's so cute, Tomoyo is talking bout Eriol 24/7 which might I add can get a little bit boring lolz.

She also scares off any girl, well besides me and sometimes Meiling, who talks or even looks at Eriol. Wow, poor guy, but I guess he saw it coming, she was like that with Syaoran too.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I'm walking with Eriol towards the park holding the picnic basket and Eriol's hand! His so sweet, but lately his been a little spacey. I don't know why though, maybe its trouble at home or something.

But his here with me now and that's the way I love it! I love his huge glasses! They make him look so cute! 'Eriol,' I said with a blush. 'Yeah?' he replied. 'I was wondering, when am I going to meet Naraku?' I asked with a smile.

Eriol tripped over a crack on the footpath; luckily I was here to catch him. 'You want to meet… Naraku?' He said he had a shocked look on his face. 'Well yeah, it's been like what, 2 weeks that we've been going out,' I told him.

Eriol's p.o.v

I couldn't believe she asked me that question. 'Isn't it a little bit early, Tomoyo?' I asked, as I started to walk again. 'I don't think so, unless you do,' Tomoyo said, her eyes sadden.

Sure, I used to have a big crush on her, but I'm not sure now, it's so weird when I'm around her. I can't do anything; I don't even have any friends that are girls. I have to go behind her back just to have a talk.

'Well yeah,' I told her. The truth is, I'm always complaining about her to Naraku and if she ever met Tomoyo I'm not sure she'll get along, the house will be a mess and everyone will be screaming!

Sakura's p.o.v

Has I walked towards the park I saw Eriol and Tomoyo. 'Hey! Hey guys!' I caled out running towards them. 'Oh hey Sakura,' Eriol greeted with a smile. 'How are you?' Tomoyo asked.

'I'm good,' I answered with a smile, 'and you?' 'Alright I guess,' Tomoyo sighed has she looked over at Eriol. I wonder if anything had happened, but it's none of my business anyways.

We laid the blanket out near the lake and took the food from the basket. 'Tomoyo! This looks great!' I complimented, 'did you make alof this?' 'Yup,' she nodded with a smile, 'let's pig out!'

Eriol's p.o.v

I always loved Tomoyo's cooking; maybe when she grows up she'll become a chief. 'I asked Eriol if I could meet Naraku, he said it was too early!' Tomoyo complained. I nearly choked on the cake I was eating.

Sakura sweat drop, 'it is a little too early, Tomoyo.' She crossed her arms, 'and you're supposed to be my best friend.' Sakura laughed, 'that's true, but I'm only telling the truth, Tomoyo.'

I couldn't help but to smile. Tomoyo's jaw dropped. 'Don't rush things Tomoyo,' I told her, 'you'll see her, just not now.' I had to say something, even if it might be a lie.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I felt a bit more happier. I can't wait to see her! I know she'll be thrilled! But Eriol doesn't seem to be, he seems more interested in what Sakura has to say! Maybe it's just al in my head? I hope so anyway.

'Has Syaoran caled you lately?' Eriol asked, taking a bite of the cake I made. 'No, Sakura said has Eriol listened intently, 'he hasn't yet. I'm beginning to wonder something bad must have happened.'

'I don't think so,' I said irritated, looking down into my plate. They both looked at me dumbfounded. 'Well, Meiling would have told us, wouldn't she?' I told them, looking up. 'That's true!' Sakura said with a laugh.

Her phone started to ring, 'oh, excuse me.' She answered it; 'Hello?' there was a pause. Her face lighted up and her cheeks became rosy. 'Syaoran!' She said loud with a huge smile on her face.

Syaoran's p.o.v

'Yeah, it's me, I just wanted to say I'm at Tomeda airport and-' I was cut of by Sakura's squeals, 'oh my god! You're back!' I laughed, 'yeah, I better go now, there's a lot of people wanting to use the phone.

'Just wanting to tell you that I'm back and hopefully I'll see you soon.' I listen to her response and said, 'alright, bye.' I sighed as I hanged up the phone. I'm back in Tomeda! My mother is much better. She's up and walking around like nothing has ever happened.

The doctor tells her to rest but knowing my mother, she would even take a second to relax. I sat down at a table at the café in the airport. I watched the planes come and go. Meiling and Wei said they'll be a little late.

'Syaoran?' a familiar voice said to me. I immediately turned around and looked into a pair of the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen. Her gorgeous smile gave me goose bumps.

'Sakura,' I said with a smile. I noticed she was wearing the gift I gave her before I left, it looked perfect on her. 'Syaoran!' she cried as she leaped and hugged me. I was in her arms again and it's felt great!

Sakura's p.o.v

I felt so happy, this felt so right. Syaoran wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled down at me. A tear fell down my cheek. Syaoran lifted my up chin, he looked puzzled, 'why are you crying Sakura? I'm back.'

I laughed, 'I'm just so happy! I love you so much Syaoran! Don't ever leave me again!' His smile grew, 'I won't.' He kissed my forehead and held my tighter towards him. He looked up and saw Touya.

He quickly let go standing straight looking up at Touya blushing. I could see his hands trembling. Was he scared of Touya? Has my brother took a step closer Syaoran shook even more.

Eriol's p.o.v

I saw Syaoran shaking. I know what he must be thinking; the guys talk about how protective Touya is of Sakura. They say that if any guy touches Sakura he'll pounce on you like a tiger and rip out your bals!

But Syaoran did more than touch, in front of him! Tomoyo and I watched intently. Touya held out his hand. Syaoran slowly covered his "good" bits, fear showed in his eyes. A drop a sweat ran down his cheek.

He just stood there, looking into Touya's eyes, not moving an inch, that's one brave boy but I've got to admit I am realy jealous of him. I would love the opportunity to stand in front of Touya, risking everything for Sakura.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

Syaoran was shaking a lot. Touya's hand was held out, his face was stern and his body was still has he looked into Syaoran's eyes. His mouth slowly opened we waited for the words that he spoke.

'You must be Syaoran,' Touya said. Syaoran slowly held his hand out and shook Touya's hand, hoping that was the right thing to do, 'yes sir.' Touya smiled, 'you have guts kid, well, you better take good take of my baby sister, I know she loves you a lot!'

Everyone relaxed. 'Are you joking?' Syaoran asked with a smirk. 'Nope,' Touya said shrugging, 'one morning I found her kissing her pillow in her sleep! When she woke up she said "Syaoran? What happened to you?" which is pretty weird if you asked me.'

Normal p.o.v

Sakura's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that he just told Syaoran. 'Touya!' she said hitting him, 'why do you always have to embarrass me?' Touya smirked, 'that's what big brother's are for!' he said playfully.

'Anyways, I'll leave you two love birds alone, don't do anything kinky!' Touya winked, walked away and started chatting up a girl. Sakura shook her head, 'can't you ever stop flirting.'

Suddenly Sakura felt something soft touching her lips. It was Syaoran. She closed her eyes and Syaoran caressed her face. This is where they wanted to be forever and forever this is how they'll be.

* * *

Oh my god the chapter has finished and this is the end of love square! Or is it? lolz well they might be a sequel coming out ced "broken lines" I'm pretty sure I'm making it but no promises so you better watch out for itD don't forget to review! It's make me very happy!


End file.
